A Team of One
by Fictionnaire
Summary: An apparent open/shut case leads Gibbs to Baltimore and works with Disassociative Identity Disorder sufferer Tony and Gibbs uncover more of the Baltimore Life. Based on characters created by suecrockettsgirl and fictionnaire.  contains drug use
1. Chapter 1

**A Team of One**

_A/N: When Gibbs is called in to investigate a murder of a Petty Officer at a popular Baltimore Night Club, he's teamed up with local Detective DiNozzo. But he's never worked with someone like Tony DiNozzo before but an unlikely pairing could be the start of a long-term relationship._

Gibbs was told that the stabbing of Petty Officer Kris Parrie at Night Time Bar would be an open/shut case. But he was to investigate it with a local detective team… That was something Gibbs didn't feel the need to. He told his appointed Senior Field Agent to keep an eye on things in the Squad Room.

Mirandah Kyte nodded her response. There was always something to occupy the minds. There was still an open case and paperwork that needed doing.

"Good," Gibbs said to the gray haired woman. Her gray hair made her look older than she was Mirandah always joked that working with a man like Gibbs sent her prematurely gray. Some people thought it was funny.

Xxxxxxxx

**Baltimore PD**

Detective Tony DiNozzo rubbed his temples. He regretted finding out that the murder victim was a Petty Officer. Straight away there was a call and they had been informed that an Agent from some Federal Agency was coming to take over the case. God he hated feds.

"Here," his partner and friend, Gordon Cale placed a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of him. "You okay?" Gordon asked with a slightly Scottish accent.

"Practicing for Are You Okay Day, Gordon?" Tony smiled brightly and took a drink. "Hate outside interference and even more so when it's a fed," he concluded.

Gordon knew Tony got along with just about everybody except for Federal Agents, Drug dealers and a couple of members on the Baltimore PD. At times, Tony's refusal to play within the Department's Law got him into unofficial hot water with the bosses and others. It was Tony's 'Untouchable' trait that made him endure Tony's nuances while others would've kicked him to the curb… Something that's obviously been done so many times before.

"Hey… Julie's having a cook up tomorrow. You know, getting rid of all freezer and fridge stuff. And she wouldn't mind filling your freezer up with some meals," Gordon told him.

Tony considered this and leaned back. He was known as a man who could virtually live on pizza and beer. "You want me to come around early and help?" Tony offered. Julie Cale never said anything and been nothing but nice, he still felt guilty for taking freebies.

"No," Gordon shook his head quickly and enthusiastically. "Though there might be some trash work for us," he smiled. His nesting wife had rearrangements on her mind. Julie had the ideas… It was at times left to Gordon and Tony to execute.

"I'll see what I can do," Tony said. He saw the look he was receiving. "Well I have a session in the morning and we don't know how this case's going to work out," Tony said. He hated therapy sessions at times but if he wanted to keep his job, the sessions were needed.

"Didn't know that was coming up. I'll let Jules know that you may be late," Gordon replied.

Xxxxxxxx

**Late Evening**

Gibbs had entered the desk area and looked around. He was given a brief description of the young Detective he would be working with. The first thing he noticed was the expensive looking clothes. Gibbs usually did his shopping at K-Mart or Wal-Mart but noticed that Detective DiNozzo liked the more expensive brand names.

"Detective DiNozzo," Gibbs called out.

Tony wasn't going to go running to the man like some loyal mutt.

"Detective Tony DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked again louder. He saw the man he assumed was the Italian man he was after. The blonde haired man pointed in his direction. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs bellowed. This time the people who were working jumped slightly.

"I'm your huckleberry," Tony said. His back was turned and therefore Gibbs couldn't see the smile on his face. "Agent Gibbs?" He asked.

"About Kris Parrie?" Gibbs didn't feel like spending too much time in the Baltimore area.

Tony looked through the cabinet. "Here's the preliminary autopsy report… Of course we're waiting until tomorrow when a more in depth autopsy can be performed by a coroner," he explained.

"Tonight," Gibbs said. Patience was clearly not one of his strong points.

"Special Agent Gibbs isn't it? In the past week we had three drug overdoses, two murders… Three including the dead Petty Officer. Then we got the everyday running of the place… So our coroner's been a tad busy," Tony explained.

"There'll be no argument about me bringing in my own Medical Examiner," Gibbs said as he glanced through the report. It was basic of course.

"I'll have to run it by the Captain… I don't think," Tony began saying.

"Did it sound like a question to you, Detective DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head.

"I want to check out where Kris Parrie was killed. Where's everything you have so far?" Gibbs asked. He reached out and took the notebook and flipped through it. Compared to the smoothness of NCIS… These Baltimore Boys were amateur hour.

Xxxxxxxx

**Night Time Bar**

Tony and Gibbs walked down the busy street with their eyes forward. Gibbs didn't comment on anything that was going on and Tony had seen it all before. Due to the lack of parking on the Main Stretch part, the two had to walk a block or so.

They knocked on the door. The bar slash hotel looked odd having the outside lights turned off at this time of the evening. Tony knocked on the door.

"Ah, Detective DiNozzo," the Owner, Brent Staker allowed them to walk through.

"Thank you, Brent," Tony said as he shook hands with the owner. Gibbs made a mental note that Tony referred to the owner by the first name. Baltimore had a bad reputation and so far, his opinion about it was unchanged.

"We have come to look over the crime scene again," Tony said to him. "This is Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS… Naval Criminal Investigative Services," Tony had remembered that from the fine print of the silver haired man's ID.

"Sir," Brent was a little distrusting of any Law Enforcement Newcomers. "Well as was stated, the man was stabbed on the dance floor or close to it… And bled out here," Brent and Tony led Gibbs to the dance area.

"Nobody noticed anything until… When? He was dead on the floor?" Gibbs asked.

"Apparently," Brent answered.

"Kinda like Flying High… A 1980 movie Directed by Jim Abrahams and David Zucker. Starring Robert Hays, Robert Stack and Leslie Nielson… There was a nightclub scene where everyone was dancing and this guy was dancing with a woman… He was stabbed in the back. The guy's moving around in pain trying to show people there's a knife in his back and the girl thinks they're dance moves so she begins mimicking his moves," Tony began a longwinded reference.

"Was Petty Officer Parrie a regular visitor?" Gibbs asked. Tony noticed that he didn't have a notebook out.

"On occasion I've seen him around but he often doesn't come in too often… Unless…" Brent stopped himself from continuing.

"Unless?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded in his direction. "We're both here to find out who was responsible for the stabbing," he said. Sounding like he was giving permission to help. That was another thing that Gibbs made a mental note.

"You know… We are a nightclub/hotel. A lot of people from firefighters to servicemen come here often to prowl for women that are willing to help them relieve some saved up energy if you know what I mean," Brent said calmly.

"A whorehouse?" Gibbs asked.

"Fuck no," Brent was taken aback by the accusation. "We do not employ prostitutes nor do we encourage it. But say if someone wants to bed a woman they meet in this club, we just rent the room and before you ask… Yes, we make good money out of that," Brent added. He didn't feel like he had anything to cover up or regret.

"Have you received or known of any complaints from fiancées, wives, lovers or family members?" Gibbs asked.

Tony was annoyed. He had expected the Fed to take charge of the investigation but it was annoying when Gibbs was doing so.

"Not that I'm aware of. In the dim lights and all the moving around it's hard to see if there's any married or engaged people. But it isn't our fault if someone strays," Brent responded.

Gibbs pulled out a camera from his pocket and took a photo of the bloodstain.

"We haven't cleaned it up yet," Brent said.

"Good," Tony was the one who responded. "Agent Gibbs… I have sketches of the crime scene back at base," he said.

"We need a list of all personnel that was working that night and surveillance cameras. Hope you don't mind long hours and a long day, Detective DiNozzo," Gibbs almost smiled.

Tony checked his watch. It was almost ten pm. Usually he never worried too much about time as a homicide detective often brought about long, late hours. "Actually…" Tony said slowly.

"What?" Gibbs snapped.

"Just saying that I have an unbreakable appointment early in the morning. One I can't afford to be late for," Tony said.

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"If you have a problem with it… Take it up with my captain," Tony said defensively.

"Here you are," Brent finally came back. "Oh and Tony… I got a carton of cigarettes you ordered. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get hold of these. Ever thought of switching to a more popular brand?" Brent asked as he held out the carton.

"What? For me?" Tony asked in a confused tone. He never smoked.

"You're not going to say no, now?" Brent said with annoyance.

Tony sighed and read the receipt before checking his wallet.

"If you don't have the money… You can always pay me the next time you come in," Brent said.

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs then back in his wallet. "I have it. You know the rules about free merchandise," Tony said. He looked at the carton and shook his head before placing on the inside of his jacket.

"Never figured you as a smoker, Detective DiNozzo," Gibbs said as they left the Night Time Bar.

"They're not for me… They're for a friend," Tony told him.

Gibbs thought that that was a weak excuse. Usually, he was able to tell when someone was lying to him but this was confusing. Such an age old excuse accompanied by a flat even tone made him think.

Xxxxxxxxx

Therapist's Office

Tony always looked around the office before he sat down. Evelyn was a young, accomplished Therapist and he slowly found himself trusting her. Even if it was a forced relationship at first. It was good to talk with someone who was paid to keep confidentiality.

"Good to see you're in early," Evelyn smiled in a friendly manner.

"Well it's going to be a busy day or two," Tony answered. He figured that would mean finishing earlier. It was obvious that Agent Gibbs was pretty pissed about it.

"Strange to see you here. Usually you use any excuse to cancel a meeting," Evelyn said as Tony shrugged.

"Guess… Wait I understand that. I know you hate the word guess. I understand why I may need it at times," Tony slowly admitted. "Well," even with a few therapy sessions it was still difficult to know where to begin.

"Well… We've often discussed that your different personalities have certain triggers. Like Kyle Franklin comes out when your temper reaches boiling point," Evelyn began the session.

"Yeah he's like the Incredible Hulk of the real world. At times though I'm really worried that Kyle can and will hurt or kill someone," Tony stated. That was a major concern.

"So far, none of your Alters have done anything that you would be horrified over… From what you've said they haven't stolen, robbed or murdered," Evelyn wrote down some notes.

"One of them smokes," Tony said. "Found out that an Alter smokes a hard to get brand. Got a fair idea who it was as well. Don't think it was William since from what I've heard is pretty straight laced nor May… Doubt she would do that either," Tony explained and that narrowed it down to Kyle.

"How did you go with the assignment of finding new triggers?" Evelyn looked through some notes of the previous session.

"William comes out when there's an old fashioned case or when there's a power failure. Kyle… It seems comes out when the proverbial blood boils or at times to impress people. But May… I still have no clue. Though has something to do with kids or family. I don't know," Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"Right… You mentioned about impressing people? Does this include the Cales? You've mentioned the Cale family on many occasions," Evilyn asked.

"I am certain that they like May a lot especially the kids. Honestly I think the kids love William because of his curiosity and apparent enthusiasm for anything that's new, which is just about anything, so they get to show him a lot of stuff," Tony said. Honestly he was still surprised that Julie allowed him anywhere near the kids.

"Do you know that that's how they feel or do you just think that?" Evelyn asked. Sometimes Tony had a habit of assuming that what he thinks is fact.

"Ah," Tony let out. "I don't know… The kids they talk about my alters a lot," he said.

"Why do you feel that is?" Evelyn asked.

"Me? I feel that I'm a bore to the kids. Well I must be since the only interesting stuff I can't share with children. It's not exactly PG-13 if you know what I mean," Tony responded. The rest of the session was more of discussing what Tony knew about the Alters versus what he believed. Differentiating between the two was always a difficult task for Tony.

* * *

**A/N: Just a story that's begging to be written and it's indulging myself as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Team of One Chapter 2**

Cecil Byrne wanted to speak to Tony as soon as he entered the Department. The overweight Baltimore Sergeant didn't speak at first, he made the 'come hither' motion with his finger. It was plainly obvious that Sergeant Byrne was in his trademark bad mood.

"Sir?" Tony asked.

"I thought I told you to work with Special Agent Gibbs," Byrne's voice was only slightly raised.

"You did," Tony wasn't sure where this was headed or how to respond.

"Then tell me why the fuck I have a federal agent going around my city acting like he runs the joint! And why the fucking hell is there an ME from DC performing an autopsy when we have capable people of our own!" Byrne's voice bellowed and carried out the open door.

Tony swallowed before continuing. "Well I had an appointment today and Trevor was run off his feet so I thought," Tony was interrupted.

"You're hanging from a loose thread, boy. So before I throw you out the door myself I suggest you pull your ass into gear and solve this case before that man makes us look bad. Don't make me regret you handling this case… Get out of my sight," Byrne said in annoyance.

"Yes, Sir," Tony said before leaving the office.

Byrne shook his head as he sat down. It was obvious to only a select few that there was a balance of power in Baltimore… Some believed that crime could never be wiped out so some set out to minimize it. That made things more difficult for the people who wanted to be real Crime Investigators. The two never mixed…

Xxxxxxx

Tony met up with Gibbs at the café overlooking the water at the harbor. It was a nice sunny day which made a change from the constant drizzle of winter. He saw Robert and Theresa sitting on a bench closer to the water as they ate their lunch together.

A young man on a mountain bike weaved expertly through the traffic and stopped near the bench after checking the tire. Occasionally, the biker would turn his head and look like he was speaking.

"Not eating much?" Gibbs observed. He came across as gruff and mean but only a handful had witnessed a softer side.

Tony looked at his plate and shrugged. "I have a dinner engagement. So what did your ME find?" He asked.

"He had a good amount of Cocaine in his system. Even only prior to his death. With so much in his system he probably wouldn't have even felt it," Gibbs handed Tony the hastily filled out report.

Tony looked through it. "Found out what the Coke was cut with?" He asked.

"Sending it to our Lab… Our Forensic Scientist would be able to find out quickly," Gibbs said.

"So..." Tony sighed. Evidence going out of the city would not sit well with Sergeant Byrne and the last thing he wanted was another chewing out.

"What's the drug culture in Baltimore?" Gibbs asked.

Tony thought for a moment and decided to answer with what he knew. "It's a big industry and there's a lot running around. If your Scientist guy can find what it's been cut with. Certain criminal groups around usually have their own ways of doing stuff," Tony explained. He didn't know the extent of the Federal Agent's knowledge of the criminal world of Baltimore. Though, he assumed that Gibbs was seasoned since he looked seasoned.

"How well do you know things? What places should we be starting looking?" Gibbs asked.

"There are a few places that's on the watch list," Tony told him.

"Tomorrow evening… You're going to show me around and we'll see if Kris Parrie frequented anywhere else," Gibbs gave the itinerary.

Tony didn't mind taking orders if he agreed with them. Of course he'd have to deal with Byrne if the man thought he was handing the investigation to a foreign force as he once called them.

"Also, we'll also need to get fresh samples around to compare," Tony suggested. Maybe a raid to the evidence locker wouldn't be much use. They needed the fresh samples to compare it with the sample sent to DC.

"Think you better set that up. Have a feeling that your Sergeant will deny any request that comes from me," Gibbs placed the napkin on the plate and left Tony pondering how to tell his superior how things were going to proceed.

Xxxxxxxx

Cale Residence

Whenever his wife Julie did a major cook up, Gordon found himself playing gopher. That was something he didn't mind. From behind, he wrapped his arms around her neck and down to her pregnant belly.

"You mind?" Julie laughed. "So we expecting Tony tonight?" She asked. Just to find out if she should freeze some containers for him, send over Gordon or if he was going to be there himself.

"Talked to Tony yesterday," Gordon answered as he licked the spoon his wife offered him. "Good sauce. Yeah anyway… He had an appointment today and a body turned up and he's working with someone from DC. He said he was going to try and make it tonight," Gordon told him.

"Okay," Julie said cheerfully. She knew that sometimes Tony's 'try and make it' was a way of getting them off his back.

As if to lay their beliefs to rest, there was a knock on the door. "That might be him now," Gordon said. He walked through the short hallway to answer the door.

"Hey," Tony greeted. "Some flowers. Wine and non-alcoholic wine for Julie," he handed the bottles to Gordon.

"Tony?" Gordon asked carefully as he took the bottles.

Tony straightened up a little and sighed. That was what he feared a lot. It sounded like they were hoping for someone else. "It's Tony… Who'd you think it was?" He decided to risk asking the question.

"Coming in with a bunch of flowers… Couple of bottles of wine. Thought you were Mary, Tones," Gordon said with half a shrug. It was often that he made that mistake one way or another.

"Nope… It's me," Tony responded. He was immediately eagerly greeted by Hannah and Brad. "Hey, you two," Tony said. He half listened as they began telling them about his day but did act like he was giving his full attention.

"Really… Must be exciting," Tony commented. They were five and seven respectfully.

"Smells yummy," He put the flowers on the table.

Xxxxxxxx

After dinner, Tony and Gordon sat on a couple of plastic chairs out the back. "How did the therapy session go?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know," Tony answered. He looked as if he was about to say something but held back.

"Spit it out, Tones," Gordon ordered him.

"Nah, it's not all that important… Really," Tony stated. There had been a plan to ask his good friend about what he thought of his alters but decided that maybe it was better not knowing.

"How's the case going?" Gordon asked. Even though they were partners sometimes they were often set on different courses.

"Cocaine was found in the system. That Agent Gibbs is having it analyzed by one of his labs. Hope something useful comes back before Sergeant Byrne decides to tear me a new asshole," Tony told him. "Too soon for an assessment. But hopefully the case will be over quickly without giving him the opportunity to see what I'm really like and get me thrown off the force," Tony gave a shrug. But he knew that Gordon had picked up on what he was saying.

"That won't happen. Damn Tones, I don't think anyone can make the Serge do anything he doesn't want to… And he hasn't gotten rid of you yet," Gordon told him.

'Yet' was what went through Tony's mind as he swiped a hand through his hair. As time went on he was sure the more annoying his condition got. At times he wished that one of his alters would just take over permanently. That would make things easier all round.

"Here's some food for you, Tony," Julie handed Tony a plastic bag with containers of food.

"Thanks," Tony knew better than to argue with Gordon's pregnant wife. On the other hand, these meals made a difference from cold pizza and beer. The monotonous meal routine was sometimes broken by Julie and Gordon's invitations and of course the occasional visits from Alter Mary who always seemed to cook up a storm when she came forward.

Xxxxxxx

**The H-Club, Baltimore**

Members of the Baltimore PD were dressed in bulletproof vests as they began their raid on the club. It was impossible to tell how heavy the resistance was going to be. Room by room they searched. Fortunately… Due to the drug addicts being high, they offered little or no resistance.

"On the floor, Adian Helms," Marshall Collins raised his weapon. The owner of the H-Club was heavily involved in drug dealing. Collins read the man his rights as he put the handcuffs on him.

"Damn," Adian was pulled to his feet.

Those arrested were escorted to the Department and processed. They'd be formally charged and all done by the book. They were making sure that no lawyer could get them off on a technicality.

Sergeant Byrne shouted across the room to get the attention of everyone who was still in the middle of celebrations.

"Great work men. I just want to tell you that before I go out and face the cameras. We've made a nice dent into the drug industry today… A small dent yes but it's a start. Soon the druggies and dealers out there will be pissing their pants knowing that we're tough and that we're gunning for them," Byrne gave a mini speech.

Tony, Gordon and a few others not involved shook hands with those who were.

"I thought you'd be annoyed that you weren't able to grab the spotlight," Jeffery Thomas said. His partner Jack Valdez laughed at that.

Tony averted his gaze at the moment. Their rivalry was well known throughout the department and they never saw eye to eye. "It was a job well done. Some more drugs off the street. I can recognize a job well done when I see it," Tony tried not to sound antagonistic.

_The Public didn't hold police in the highest regard. But The H-Club raid on the twentieth earned those of the Baltimore PD some respect among the general public. Seven druggies and one drug dealer, Adian Helms were taken off the streets without one single shot being fired. It was an overkill when half of the department in full gear and heavily armed with automatic weapons. It served the purpose since the H-Club raid involved no shooting, no damage and no drama… Sergeant Byrne was ecstatic to claim it as a victory against crime… And it was._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Team of One**_

_**A/N: Must say this. Even though this story set in Sue and my's Lighter Than Life Universe, there has been some changes made to the backstory.**_

Tony and Gordon had gone to the ship where Kris Parrie had served on. Since it was moving out on maneuvers, they decided to get the dead man's belongings and transport them back to the Baltimore Department. Closely followed was a clothes rack that housed Parrie's wardrobe.

Tony began searching through the belongings. There was something he was after first so he put the usual photographs, letters and wallet to one side.

"What are you looking for?" Gordon had a gloved hand deep inside one of the jackets.

Tony put a second wallet onto the desk. "Well… I'm looking for a black book or something that was trying to be hidden. Can look through the normal stuff later," he rummaged through the clear plastic book.

"Not everyone has a black book, Tones," Gordon said.

Tony held up a small red book. "Found it," he said proudly.

"It's not black."

"Neither is the black box," Tony flipped through the pages. Instead of names, addresses and dates there were just columns occasionally filled in with ones and zeros. "Looks a bit like binary code," Tony began typing on the computer. "Don't say it," he held one hand up and typed with the forefinger of his left.

"What?" Gordon asked in an innocent tone. He always was on the younger detective's back about getting typing skills.

"Well it's definitely not a code for something. You take bike locks, keypads, combination locks… The ones you twist left then right then left again. Anyway, most codes are divisible by three. 3, 6 or 9… When was the last time you saw a 7 or 5 digit code?" Tony asked.

Gordon shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't be certain that that was a hundred percent factual. "Could be a personal thing. No real code just notes… Like shorthand," Gordon gave the helpful hint.

Tony sighed. When the numbers began blurring into one huge mess on the paper he knew it was time to take a break. He removed his glasses and silently made his way to the water cooler. From there, the work area was out of sight and out of mind. At least for the time being he could relax. He sipped from the plastic cup.

Not long after, he was joined by a senior detective, one Jeffery Thomas. He too took a drink from the cup and waited a moment before speaking.

"Not so easy when you have to do all the legwork yourselves is it?" Thomas said venomously.

Usually, Tony would ignore any comments and just move away but not this time. "We're being thorough. We want to make sure we don't miss any vital information," he retorted in a flat tone while pouring out two cups of chilled water.

"Just because you got lucky with Lee-Anne case," Thomas said. He and Jack Valdez had the rape and murder case of Lee-Anne Lockhart but the Captain thought they were dragging their heels and put Tony and Gordon on the case. That just added fuel to the intense fire.

"Luck?" Tony scoffed. "You didn't think about the missing pages of the journal. No… It wasn't luck. You're a lazy detective," Tony turned his back to head back to the work area. Perhaps fresh eyes could pick something up.

Tony turned his back and felt a hard tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

With his hands full, Tony was defenseless. "What?" Tony asked in a snappy tone.

There was no chance for Tony to defend himself. He saw the fist coming and felt the sickening flesh against flesh blow. The force and shock of it almost drove Tony down to one knee. Self Preservation kicked in. Tony threw both cups of water into Thomas' face and pushed him against the wall and went for the nose. He wanted to draw blood and it didn't matter where it came from or if it hurt.

_Success!_

He was about to get in another punch when he felt himself being dragged away. "Let me go," Tony ordered.

Gordon fought to hold him back. As soon as the fight started, a couple of people attempted to break up the fight. Others didn't mind seeing who'd come out on top while others rather not have anything to do with it.

"Let it go," Gordon said.

Jack Valdez, shorter than Thomas, managed to stop the struggling man. Eventually, they stopped moving about so much and had now entered a shouting match.

"You better watch your back, boy," Thomas made sure everyone heard that.

"I got more things to worry about than that… Like a case to solve," Tony retorted. There was no use losing sight over what things were really about.

"Enough!" Captain Byrne's voice of authority rang out. Everything stopped cold at the point of time. "You two get in my office... NOW!" The Captain didn't wait for them to respond, he was already on his way to the office. People were at a stand still as they waited for the fallout that was sure to follow.

Tony and Thomas walked into the office with their proverbial tails between their legs. Neither of them spoke or looked too each other. A way of living through it without going insane was to accept the blasting that Captain Byrne liked to give out. Some had adapted better than others.

Byrne closed the door and walked around the two waiting Detectives. Thomas stretched his neck out and ran his fingers through his thick red hair. Both of them swallowed hard.

Instead of the usual raising of the voice, Byrne spoke in a low tone and began pointing two fingers on one hand in the direction of them. "I don't know about you two. We got criminals walking around the streets that we should be fighting. We have crimes out there everyday. Instead of doing your jobs... You're fighting amongst yourselves? Does that sound right to you?" Byrne asked.

Tony and Thomas weren't sure whether to say anything or not. Both decided it was best just to stand silently. Usually it was a safer option but not this time.

"Answer me! Does that sound right to you?" This time, the Captain did raise his voice.

"No, Sir," Tony and Thomas said together.

"Good. Who started this?" Byrne demanded an answer. There had to be some punishment handed out. The best way to end the stupidity was to punish the person who instigated the problem. That was a difficulty since the rivalry had been going on for quite some time, therefore impossible to pinpoint a starting point.

Neither of them answered.

"Stupid of me... You won't give each other up. I will find that out. I will say this though. It doesn't matter what kind of dick measuring you guys got going here but it stops now! If this continues both of you will be suspended... without pay! Without question! Indefinitely! Any questions?" Byrne told them how it was going to be.

"No, Sir," Tony and Thomas responded quickly.

"Get out," the Captain turned his back and looked out the window. He didn't watch them leave. As soon as the door closed it opened again. That was when Byrne turned to see Robert waving the older Theresa inside.

Robert spoke in a slight English accent. He had moved from England to America almost five years ago but still held onto a slight English tinge to his accent. Some people managed to lose it but Robert seemed unable to shake it off.

"Yes?" Byrne queried their entrance. He hadn't sent for them.

"Thought we'd catch you while you had a minute to spare," Robert spoke. They weren't partners but he and Theresa were seen together most of the time even to the extent that there was a rumor going around that they were sleeping together.

"What is it?" Byrne asked.

"Pete Richardson says he's having a barbecue at his place," Robert said and waited for the Captain to nod before continuing. "He knows how thirsty we cops can get and will be supplying a lot of drinks," Robert said.

"Never been one to turn down drinks," Byrne placed his hands on his large hips.

Theresa chuckled slightly before disguising with a cough. It was the first sound she made since entering the office. "Sorry, Sir," Theresa's eyes were downcast. She had only been at the Precinct for six months and looked fresh out of the Academy. Robert saw something in her and under instruction of Captain Byrne, took her under his wing to teach her the Baltimore way. Robert's beat allowed him to send and bring back messages as well as keep an eye on things.

Honestly, Byrne was waiting for Theresa's partner to be reassigned or leave as he was planning to make a Robbery career in Tennessee. 'Little Elvis' was always listening to an Elvis song and sometimes entertains people with an almost-perfect impersonation and everybody knew his wish to move and work in Memphis and also knew his wife would never okay the move without stability.

"That'll be all," Byrne responded.

xxxxxxx

It had been a long day for Tony and he was walking through a car park of a convenient store on his way to the apartment. The afternoon had been long as he spent the time watching so called witnesses walking in and out of the Captain's office and looking over his shoulder.

He stopped in his tracks when a car sped passed him before the tires screeched to a stop. Immediately, the gray Sedan was recognizable. "Well, well, Detective DiNozzo," Thomas stepped out of the car one foot at a time.

Tony placed his over-sized coke cup onto the ground and watched the older Detective approach. Sometimes he expected this but he wasn't expecting it on this night. Usually any sort of retaliation between them was carried out a day or two later... Just when things looked like they were calming down.

"Come on," Tony sighed and used his charm to disarm the situation even though he didn't expect it too work. Too much bad blood between them and Thomas' pride was damaged.

Thomas rolled up his sleeves and stood at arm's length. "Think it's about time I sort you out, Boy. I'm tired of your attitude towards the work. Towards us. You get lucky and you strut around like you're some sort of super Detective. There's a select few of us who know what you're like and are willing to call you on it. Things have gone too far and it's about time someone teaches you a lesson," Thomas stated coldly.

"There's no point in teaching me a lesson. Dad always said I'm not great at learning," Tony thought he would've handled things differently if he knew that this wasn't another attempt at scare tactics.

"You have one smart mouth on you, Boy," Thomas stated.

"You know... I've heard that so many times... Worse than reruns," Tony chuckled.

"That's it," Thomas responded. His tone hadn't changed. Thomas was a quick man and knew where to strike someone to hurt them or just to annoy the person.

There were some places Tony hated being hit and usually that centered around the face area. A bruised face usually spelled the end of prowling. Other than that, bruises to the face was hard to explain away.

Thomas knew that the victor of a fight could be decided in who gets the first couple of good shots in. He grabbed the struggling Tony and slung him to the hard ground of the car park before booting him in the midsection which sucked the air out of his lungs. Tony rolled out of the way.

Thomas rubbed his hands together and watched Tony almost peel his face of the ground. He watched the young Detective shake his head and acted like he was studying the ground. Tony wiped the blood away from his lip with the back of his hand.

"If you're thinking of staying on the ground... That'd be a wise choice," Thomas cracked a knuckle loudly.

He watched Tony stand up and remove his jacket before he too rolled up his sleeves. Thomas stood in a defensive position. Without flinching or giving anything away, he walked up to Thomas and drove his fist into the diaphragm muscle and then shoved his hand in the older man's face and pushed it.

"Hey," Thomas said. The push just felt like an insult and lunged for Tony.

He sidestepped the Thomas and tripped him with an outstretched leg. Thomas hurt his arm as he attempted to break his own fall. The force of a kick to the stomach forced him onto his back. Any thought of retaliation was cut short to a couple of foot stomps to the sore arm and a final kick to the side. Nothing that felt like it was delivered to do any lasting damage but enough to make Thomas stop.

Tony held pressed the heel of his shoe against Thomas' chest as he lit a cigarette and took a deep drag and blew the smoke out. Each time Thomas moved, Tony put more weight on the chest.

"This is a warning," Tony's voice sounded cold and devoid of feeling. "Leave us alone. This is just a small taste of what I can do," Tony stated.

"Who are you, DiNozzo?" Thomas asked. There were rumors going around of course.

"I'm the guy that can finish you without a second thought. But my name is, Kyle. Remember that you won't be so lucky if you touch my boy again," Tony sounded flat again.

"What are you?" Perhaps the rumors were fact.

"I'm a computer operator for DefCore," Tony said. "Now unless you want it be known how Tony here kicked your ass... Then I suggest we forget this incident occurred," Tony took the cup of coke from the ground, took a sip of and poured the rest onto Thomas' face. "Good night," he walked away.

"Son-of-a-Bitch," Thomas smacked the ground as he made sure Tony was out of sight before moving.


	4. Chapter 4

_A Team of One_

_**NCIS:**_

Gibbs walked passed the bullpen but was stopped by his Senior Field Agent, Stan Burley. Gibbs leaned over the railing as he talked to his team. The last couple of days, there wasn't too much communication with them.

"Been getting the go around, Boss. Sent around in circles by the CO. Doesn't help that there's a deadline. I've warned them about a probable saboteur of the exercise but not having a bar of it," Stan told him. He felt like he was failing at his job.

"Any suspects?" Gibbs asked. On any given occasion there were more than one case open. Sometimes teams were stretched.

"Four… But there's really nothing concrete. I've requested to be on the ship for the exercise. Director Morrow has already okayed it," Stan continued on. He rubbed his neck.

"Kyte… I need you to stay," Gibbs said as he turned and began climbing the stairs that lead to the landing.

"It may mean I'm off base for a couple of days and under strict radio restrictions. I'll be leaving… in… the… morning," his voice trailed off as Gibbs was already out of earshot.

Gibbs knew that Director Tom Morrow was expecting him. Out in the field it was sometimes tough to touch base and relay regular updates. Not that Lead Agent Gibbs tried very hard. The seasoned Director knew this, didn't like it but tolerated the often mutinous behavior exhibited.

Gibbs walked passed the secretary without saying a word. The Director hung up the phone and motioned for Gibbs to sit down. "How's the cases going?" He asked. Specifically he wanted to know how the Baltimore investigation was going.

"Abby has been running tests on the drugs found in the Baltimore victim's body. The detectives there are getting a list of hotspots and some samples," Gibbs answered and then thought for a moment. "I need Kyte to stay in the yard so can run communications," Gibbs stated.

Director Morrow leaned back slightly in the chair. "Agent Burley is going on the Exercise as part of the investigation. Rules state that there be at least two Agents out there. Send Agent Pacci with him," Morrow ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Gibbs knew by the tone it wasn't a request. The order was clear. Agent Chris Pacci was a surprise choice though. The young man had been assigned to cold cases since joining NCIS. His Field Experience with an ongoing investigation was minimal.

Gibbs stood up and turned to leave. Neither of them was good with their manners. Their attitudes were similar and more often than not, didn't care about the minute niceties. That's why they seemed to have such professional respect and tolerance for each other.

"You are _going _to play nice with the Baltimore Detectives right?" Morrow almost smiled when he asked that. The smile was barely visible. Gibbs and LEOs didn't mix well. There was an old Law Enforcement saying that seemed to have been invented just for Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

'_I do not suffer fools gladly. Fools with badges, never'_

Gibbs didn't say anything, instead he just laughed once in response before leaving the office.

Xxxxxxx

_**NCIS Squad room**_

Gibbs double timed it down the stairs, passed the bullpen and into the next workstation. "Hey," Gibbs tapped Agent Pacci on the shoulder. The young man had his mind deeply buried in expense reports.

"Agent Gibbs," Pacci placed the report down and gave him his full attention. He knew Team Gibbs well and sometimes worked with or talked with them.

"Gear up. Meet me in the Bullpen," Gibbs commanded obedience. Didn't matter if they worked on his team or not.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs," Pacci took his sig and wallet that housed his NCIS ID and entered the bullpen.

"Kyte. You'll be staying here so Stan can touch base and I can stay in contact. Stan… You and Agent Pacci go on the exercise and close that investigation. I'm heading back to Baltimore and get this murder solved. I'm just waiting for Abs " Gibbs explained.

"Yes, Boss," Stan responded as he put his own sig into his shoulder holster before heading to the elevator with Pacci in tow.

Mirandah watched them leave and used her fingers to brush some of her hair to behind her ears. It gave her a chance to catch up on paperwork and anything else that needs doing. Usually any office work got left undone when there were cases going on.

Xxxxxxxx

_**Baltimore PD**_

Gordon rested his head in the palm of his hand as he worked out the list of possible places that drugs could be taken from. The investigation was not only leading them through a murder investigation but taking them into the drug world as well. A dangerous place if you weren't cautious enough.

He looked at his cell and then at then at Jack Valdez walking to his partner in a bit of a subdued way. The normally confident man was favoring his arm which either meant it was injured or the rib area was sore. Almost everybody commented on it and had a laugh. He heard Valdez say something about getting in a bar brawl while protecting a woman from some sleaze.

Gordon put the cell down again when he saw Tony approach. The gait was in long strides and each movement slower and deliberate. He sat down and watched Gordon work. Some time passed by before they spoke.

"Kyle... What are you doing here?" Out of Tony's Alters... Kyle was the easiest to recognize. Kyle claimed to be a computer operator, but the movements and demeanor and attitude screamed army.

Tony sat back in his chair and surveyed the surroundings before he backed the chair up against the cubicle wall. "What you doing?" Tony/Kyle asked. It was out of boredom really. "Ahhh," he said in an elongated way.

"What?" Gordon stopped him self from snapping as he almost slammed the pen down on the table.

"You're pissed? I was looking at these wallets. I see that this guy traveled around a bit. Traveled around a bit myself. Different wallets for different countries. One for the US, one for France and one for Australia," Tony said as he slid each wallet towards Gordon.

Also... Of the Alters... Kyle was the one he didn't like. It was like Tony's frustration and anger was strong enough to create a whole personality out of it.

"I know," Gordon said. His cell rung and he picked it up before it rung a second time.

"Anxious?" Tony asked.

Gordon sighed and answered the cell. Each time he was about to speak, he closed his mouth and nodded. The Lead NCIS Agent on the other end of the line wasn't giving him the opportunity to respond. He closed his cell and placed it directly in front of him.

"Oh dear," Gordon responded coldly and then looked over at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked.

"That Agent Gibbs is almost here. Can't you just, you know get outta here. Disappear?" Gordon made a waving motion with his hand to accentuate the point.

"Sleep," Tony stated.

"What?"

"When we're not out... We're asleep," Tony answered.

"Right... Then you can't go to sleep?" Gordon asked hopefully. He saw the negative look on Tony's face. "Right, you can't. Can you at least sleep?" Gordon asked. Again he was met with a negative look. "Why are you here anyway?" He pressed on.

"Doing my job," Tony answered flatly.

Tony's Alters were usually open but Alter Kyle was secretive. That intrigued him more but Gordon, out of personal protection didn't question it but not without theorizing. Often the subject of Anger Management came up but that hadn't come up again since the time he was threatened. Today was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunchtime when Gibbs strolled into the workstation. Since he showed his distaste for the Baltimore Department, the interaction between the Agent and Detectives were kept minimal.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs greeted gruffly. When he was in the Marines, there were a couple of Tonys around where he served. That was the reason he began calling people by their surnames so too hell with people who have a problem with it.

Gordon got Tony's attention and pointed to Gibbs. "Be nice," Gordon said. He was doing some of the paperwork but preferred to be out on foot. But this way, Gordon would be able to leave at a moment's notice if needed.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was evening by the time they got about halfway through The Block. The Block consisted of a couple of night clubs and strip joints and more. It was a place of a seedy night life and just about anything could be brought if asked the right way.

"Is there something wrong, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

LEOs were usually the bane of his existence. It seemed that they were put on the Earth to piss him off. But the young Baltimore Detective was letting him take the lead around every corner. Each place they went though, they got the same old thing.

xxxxxxxx

_**Room 5, Baltimore Motel**_

Gibbs sent the Tony home. Frankly, the young man's silence was bugging the hell out of him. There seemed no end to the clue chasing and the possibilities. Drugs could've been brought on the street or from one of the many places. There was only so many places people knew about. So he decided to call Kyte and Abs to see if he could get a list of every possible Club or area that had come under the Law's watchful eye in the past year or so.

There was no answer at her desk phone. Nor any answer in Abby's Lab. He checked his watch to check the time. It wasn't unusual for his people to work late. He called the cell phones and they were bounced straight to message bank.

_**NCIS Bullpen**_

The lights of the Bullpen had been dimmed as only the night staff had been working. The sound of a phone ringing in the bullpen broke the monotony of people hitting keys or shuffling paper but nobody took much notice.

Mirandah Kyte's desk was illuminated by the fishy screensaver on her computer. The black purse sat neatly on the computer chair as did her coat. Both unable to answer the ringing phone.

* * *

_**A/N: Thought I'd end it on a cliffhanger. Hope people are enjoying this. I just wanted to increase the pace a bit. Anyone wanna hazard a guess at why Gordon was acting weird? or what's going on with the others?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Gordon hated being chewed out. He assumed he should have been used to it by now. It had turned into a regular occurrence. It was worse when it came from a stranger. Not only has the Captain been on his back about making sure Tony was towing the line and making Baltimore look good, the DC Fed was also snorting fire since Detective DiNozzo was MIA. There was only so much covering one could do without giving away anything.

Who could've thought desk duty was so stressful?

He heaved a sigh of relief when Tony walked in. He was sure it was him judging by the typical gait of his partner.

"Tones? Where you been?" Gordon asked.

"Yep... It's me," Tony responded. He paced around his desk for a little before speaking. "Thomas ambushed me a couple of nights ago. Knocked me down, next thing I know is I'm waking up next to a girl I'm sure works at Maenardo's," Tony explained.

"A Maenardo Girl?" Gordon asked with an ever so slight laugh.

"Well her shorts barely covered her ass and she had legs... that's not the point," Tony got himself back on track. "I don't know how or what I'm gonna do but I'm going to get him back. Come on... it's not funny Gordon," Tony said.

Gordon stopped smiling. "It seems you already had your revenge then. Jeffrey came in nursing a sore body. Said he was caught trying to break up a bar fight," Gordon explained.

"Right... Still gotta get him back. There's one other thing. I got this urge thing to ask how you doing. I get the feeling you have something weighing in on your mind," Tony asked as he sat down. He had regained his composure a little.

"Everything's fine, Tones. Just you know with Julie's due date is coming around the corner fast. Impending fatherhood always gets to me," Gordon answered with a slight sheepish smile.

"With it being the third time round thought you'd be used to it by now," Tony wondered if his father went through the same thing. If it was a male thing or maybe Gordon was the only one who got that nervous feeling.

"Guess not. There's that agent... I got one bit of advice for you," Gordon leaned forward, just a little over the desk so that nobody else could hear. "You know Captain Byrne is looking for a reason to run you out of here and that Fed's probably gonna find any reason to have a go at us," Gordon began.

"Jeez, Gordon... You really know how to make someone feel confident," Tony sighed as he leaned back in the chair and shrugged.

"Right... You know, I think you should tell the guy over there," Gordon nodded in the direction of Gibbs standing near a doorway. "Think you should tell him about your... Affliction. No... Listen to me, Tones. You tell the guy, half the stress, gone. Just like that. Will make things a lot easier," Gordon continued on when it looked as if Tony was going to object. "I know he walks around with a huge stick up his ass but there's just something about this guy I can't put my finger on," Gordon stated.

Tony stood up having no intention on committing himself to a response to that. "I'll take it under advisement," he watched Gordon nod in an understanding way.

"Good luck, Tones," Gordon said with half a grin.

"Thanks."

xxxxxxxxx

_**Out in the field...**_

Tony stepped out of the car first and rested his hands on the roof. He waited for Gibbs to face him before speaking. "Perhaps you better let me take the lead," Tony suggested. It wasn't meant to come across as being argumentative. Maybe getting under the skin of Agent Gibbs would earn him points with the Captain. He quickly dismissed that notion.

"This is a pissing contest?" Gibbs asked frankly. He was always one to take the direct route with people.

"No. Not at all. I know these places well and they know me. There's a certain amount of trust I have with these people. If you go in with flashing your ID around and huffing and puffing and blowing their house down you're not going to get anywhere," Tony said.

Gibbs mulled it over quickly and silently before nodding. The Detective had a point and if his connections could help solve the case. Gibbs saw him self as a tough guy but the important thing was the case not who ultimately got the credit in the end. He lived with that.

"Well?" Tony asked as he waited for a response from the expressionless man.

Gibbs just made a grunting sound and motioned for him to walk into the bar. One that was known as a drug front. Right now it looked deserted. The only things missing were the boards nailed to the window.

"During the day this place is deader than Joey Tribbiani's movie career," Tony snickered slightly at that joke. He was referencing the fictional actor portrayed by Matt Le Blanc in the TV show Friends. The guy's big break was always just around the corner but painfully out of reach.

"What?" Gibbs asked as they allowed a couple of shoppers to walk passed.

"From Friends. Starring David Schwimmer, Matt LeBlanc and Jennifer Aniston. Matt's Character Joey a dim witted struggling actor. Big role was a small role on Days of Our Lives and as a butt double..." Tony turned his head in an attempt to check out his own butt.

"Shut up, DiNozzo," Gibbs didn't have time for sitting around watching TV or movies. His movie range was about the same as his music. Very, very minimal.

"Shutting up," Tony said as he walked into the bar.

Gibbs quickly followed. Tony was right. It was as dead as it looked. Chairs were on the tables and the only sign of life was the sound of vacuum cleaners going and the sickly aroma of assorted cleaning product.

"Victor Robertson," Tony greeted with a cheerful smile.

"We are closed... Can't you see that? Don't serve alcohol when we're closed," Victor finished stacking the shelves behind the bar. Things were volatile, competition was fierce so it was economically smart to empty the shelves each night. As painstaking as it was he still did that at Dawn.

Gibbs and Tony exchanged glances before Tony showed him his badge. "This is official business," he told the man. The serious tone changed the owner's complexion to an almost ashen white.

"What's this about?" Victor waited for his composure to return before asking the question.

"This guy was a semi-regular visitor to this part of Baltimore. When was the last time he was in here?" Tony asked as he showed him the picture of Kris Pairrie.

Victor studied the picture momentarily. It was difficult to estimate exactly how much they knew so the better option was to give the information they particularly ask for or less... No more. "I think I saw him in here a couple of times over during last week. How was he killed?" Victor answered.

"Who said anything about killed?" Gibbs asked. He had remained silent until then. The answer was obvious but it was a ploy to catch the man off guard.

But the man didn't flinch. Instead he began removing the chairs from the table. "Detective DiNozzo is a homicide detective, he wouldn't be here otherwise," Victor answered flatly.

A young man walked into the bar pushing a trolley that carried four cartons. They made a loud glass klinking sound when the young man stopped. "Delivery," he said. His voice sounded strange as he continued chewing on chewing gum. He handed Victor a clipboard which showed the order he was bringing in.

"Did you know Parrie personally?" Tony asked.

Victor shook his head. "This place actually chews through a lot of my time. In order to secure a good secure future I have to forgo a personal life," Gibbs and Tony followed Victor and the delivery man to the sidewalk.

"Sounds like my father," Tony muttered.

"Sounds like a good and smart man. Where is the regular guy?" Victor asked the delivery man.

"Don't know... Just me," the delivery man waited for Victor to check the stock.

"Take it through to the stockroom," Victor signed the paper and handed it back.

"Yep," he said as he adjusted his green baseball cap before going back inside.

"To answer the questions... I have seen the face around a little. At times he'd only drink for about an hour before heading out," Victor said to them as they walked back inside.

"I'm on that delivery now," The delivery man stood near the door to the store room and on the Cell. "Yeah... Gimme ten minutes and I'll be outta here," he stated just before getting the rest of the boxes.

"Did he have any regular company... Like women or friends?" Tony asked as he wrote down some notes.

"I never did see anybody. Usually, he'd just sit at the bar alone and then next minute he was out of there," Victor answered.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone afterwards?" Gibbs asked.

"Not been in Baltimore a lot have you?" Victor asked Gibbs. "There are at least a dozen places within walking distance he could have gone," he said and gave them his business card and watched them leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_**NCIS HQ, DC**_

Stan had returned from the hospital and had a sit-rep with Director Morrow, dropped off the bullet that was removed from Pacci's shoulder to Abby in the Lab. The investigation went South as soon as Stan and Pacci choppered to the battleship. They caught somebody trying to fry the whole CommRoom that was when the problems started. There was intense firing for about ten minutes before Pacci went down and eventually the suspects surrendered.

Now he was in the midst of interrogation. Abby poked her head through the doorway with an amount of trepidation. Gibbs hated being interrupted and even had a rule against it. But Stan didn't seem to mind.

"What is it, Abby?" Stan asked as he stepped into the hallway.

"I've identified the bullet," Abby asked. Her demeanor wasn't the usual bouncy, cheery self.

"That was quick," Stan observed. He was beginning to feel a certain sense of dread.

"The bullet came from a Sig... I need your Sig, Stan and Pacci's as well," Abby told him.

Stan ordered the suspects back into holding and silently walked into the Bullpen with Abby. He gave her both of the Sigs before sitting back down. "I'll call you," Abby told him before walking to the elevator.

"You okay?" Kyte asked him. She hung up the telephone.

Stan gave a forced smile in response and was confused when she began waving the phone at him. He checked Cell and noted the missed calls from the one number. "Jesus," Stan mumbled. He had broken the covenant... Gibbs' law.

"Got off the phone with him. Demanded a report," Kyte explained.

"What did you tell him?" He worked hard to keep the fearful tone out of his voice.

She eyed him carefully. Stan had always been high strung. "Said you'd call him when you had the full report. What happened out there?" Kyte asked. She hadn't asked for the full story.

"We were in a firefight. A bad confined one. Turns out that the bullet pulled out of Chris was either from his weapon... or mine. Either I shot him... or he shot himself. Abby's running ballistics now," Stan cringed. He hadn't realized that his right hand had gripped the edge of the table.

"You're kidding," Kyte responded.

"Kidding? Do I look like I'm kidding?" Stan raised his voice. Before anything else could be said, his desk phone rung. He let it ring four times before answering it. Abby gave him the results, Stan hung up without saying anything.

"Well?" Kyte prodded. She looked away from her keyboard.

"The markings on the bullet matched my Sig," Stan rubbed his face with his hands. He felt overwhelmed by the thoughts that was running through his mind. There'll be more reports, an internal inquiry. Then he'd have to face Chris, Director Morrow. Christ... Gibbs. He felt his chest tighten as the thought of impending doom engulfed him.

"Oh God, I'm a dead man," he said.

"No you're not," Kyte told him.

Suddenly Stan laughed.

"You alright?" She asked. The strange outburst was even more disconcerting.

"I'm having a heart attack," he said as he tried to catch his breath. Each time he tried to breathe, his chest hurt and his heart felt like it was going to burst through his clothes. His desk phone rung again and the feeling magnified and all he could do was stare at the ringing phone. "One way or another I'm dead," Stan said.

It was then everything went fuzzy. Noise seemed to go distant and his vision went askew as the whole world went sideways. And he felt something hit his head before nothing.

Xxxxxxxx

_**Baltimore PD Parking Lot**_

"Understood, Duck," Gibbs said before snapping his Cell shut. He looked over the car towards the young detective. "What did you want to say?" Gibbs asked. Tony's tone had sounded serious but the call from NCIS had interrupted the talk.

"You have your own issues it seems," Tony said. His attention momentarily distracted as some of the others were rushing to their cars. The shift was almost over but something was going on.

Gibbs was already in the car.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

'Elvis' was the one who stopped to quickly answer the question. Tony stepped into the car after the quick explanation was given.

"Would you believe a waitress phoned in saying there were drugs and a bloodied knife at the same hotel we were at earlier today," Tony told Gibbs.

"What you waiting for?" Gibbs asked as Tony pulled out. He had to wait for the couple of cars to pass before leaving the lot. People on the street who were taking notice watched the precession of cars with morbid fascination.

"So... What's going on at homebase," Tony asked without taking his eyes off the car in front.

"Nothing to do with the case at hand, DiNozzo," Gibbs said without giving anything away. The call was from Ducky informing about the shooting accident with Stan and Agent Pacci. Both Ducky and Mirandah had informed him of a panic attack or freak out from his Senior Field Agent over the whole thing and he was currently at Bethesda for overnight observations. When it rains it really pours.

Being in the line of cars reminded Gibbs of being in a convoy. As they approached the hotel they had visited earlier, a couple of people were already controlling the crowds. There were a couple of shots fired and the sound of furniture crashing. Tony jogged inside as Gibbs had to stop and showed his ID to one of the younger officers.

Techno dance music was still playing loudly as Tony sprinted inside. Jack was slowly picking him self up from the floor and there was someone else beside him, Tony followed the figure of Victor who was running towards the back exit.

"Stop," Tony said but the order fell on deaf ears.

He heard the gate leading to the alley being locked. Without thinking about the consequences, Tony climbed onto the skip bin and over the fence. His leg jarred as it impacted on the unforgiving concrete. He continued giving chase down the long alley. More shots were fired and Tony ducked behind trash cans and looked over them.

When there were no more bullets being fired he continued the chase again. He rounded a corner that brought him to a small street. He didn't see the trash cans rolling toward him and he tripped over them and rolled. The squealing of tires brought Tony out of the momentary daze and he managed to roll back against the curb before being struck by a car.

"Having fun," Tony looked up to see Thomas standing over him with a now handcuffed Victor. "Keep telling you, Tony... You can't play with the big boys," a thin smile crossed his lips.

Tony didn't give Thomas the satisfaction of a reply. Instead, he picked him self up and walked back to his car, sore body and pride. He didn't say anything to Gibbs upon his return. They both waited by the car and watched Thomas come back with Victor and he made sure to hold up the evidence bag containing the bloodied knife while Jack carried a large box.

Thomas smiled as he gave Tony a victory sign. There hadn't been too many actual stabbings in Baltimore so there was an assumption that it was the knife that killed Parrie. Further testing would prove or disprove that fact.

"Damn it," Tony said as he slapped the car.

Gibbs grunted in response as he opened the door.

"You don't believe it?" Tony asked as he stepped inside the car.

"You?" Gibbs asked flatly.

"Gotta wait for the results yet. Not committing. Waiting for the facts... Just the facts," Tony grumbled. Something was just not sitting right. But he wondered whether it was just his distaste for Thomas that was clouding his judgment.

"Rule eleven. When the job is done, walk away," Gibbs said as he watched the world go by outside of the car.

"You don't believe it is?" Tony asked.

"Do you?"

"I don't know," Tony answered.

"What's your gut say?" Gibbs asked after a long silence.

"Gut? My gut says it's hungry," Tony chuckled. He felt a slap to the back of the head. Something that could be dangerous when the slappee is driving. "I mean it says that this may not be over," Tony corrected himself after flinching.


	6. Chapter 6

A Team of One

Gibbs could only shake his head as he watched some of the members of the Baltimore PD members celebrating their victory. In his mind it was not only minor but also premature. Fortunately, the younger renegade Homicide Detective had managed to sneak him some sample of what was found. One thing was sure, Baltimore wasn't exactly tight knit about things.

"Assume you're not going to hang around for our press conference?" Captain Byrne said with a snide comment.

Gibbs didn't respond. The overweight Baltimore Captain stood beside the NCIS Agent. He wasn't beneath gloating and any chance of showing up a federal agent was a bonus. "I don't know if I can speak for everyone but we do appreciate the feds coming in. Bet you learned a lot," Captain Byrne said with a wry smile.

Again Gibbs didn't respond.

"What's the matter, Agent Gibbs? Annoyed you don't get credit?" Byrne chuckled as he took a cup of water that was given to him.

"No… Am concerned you're going to end up having to retract a statement and look incompetent," Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. They'd mess up and he'd dutifully come and pick up the pieces.

"Right," Byrne responded.

Gibbs was a kind of man that didn't take peoples' bait. Usually that pissed off some more than verbal abuse. Instead of responding he just turned his back and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony's Apartment

Gibbs wasn't interested in technology but saw its necessity. It helped to know people who knew it intimately. Abby Scuito was one of those people that could find anyone anywhere and it didn't take long for the forensic Goth to locate Tony DiNozzo's residential address.

Tony had clearly hurt him self on the raid but acted stoic. Gibbs put it down to the younger man attempting to prove his worth and make him self and the department look good.

There was a long wait for the door to be opened after Gibbs knocked. He almost gave up and left. In the usual no nonsense manner, he walked into the apartment. It was extremely basic except for an expensive looking television set and it was a basic two bedrooms and living area.

"I want to take a look at the bar right now. Yes it's late, I know. If he were a dealer, surely there'd be more evidence there. Grab your gear," Gibbs said. It was then he noted that Tony hadn't moved and also had taken the weight off his right leg. "Well?" Gibbs prodded.

"Do you have a habit of barging into peoples' homes like this?" Tony sounded annoyed but was cautious.

"Your Captain is going to give a press release tomorrow. Be in the best interest to make sure it's right," Gibbs said as he moved towards the door again.

Tony stepped aside.

"I don't know what you have on your mind. I'm giving you a chance to leave or I shall be calling the Police," Tony said as he made sure to keep his distance.

Gibbs was taken aback and decided to retaliate. "I think being a Federal Agent outranks them," Gibbs said to Tony.

Tony limped towards the phone. By the way he carried it without looking like he was being troubled. Obviously… An old injury. Maybe a wound or old sporting injury played up during the chase.

"I gave you a good warning," Tony said to him. He walked backwards and took the phone from its base.

"Don't know what game you're playing Detective DiNozzo," Gibbs snarled.

"And you are?" Tony eyed Gibbs wearily.

"Damn it," Gibbs responded angrily.

"Wait a minute… You're angry with me? You come barging in through the door once I opened it and began rabbiting on and rabbiting on about heaven knows what and then you have the audacity to get angry with me?" Tony asked while keeping his voice calm.

"I'm. a. Federal. Agent. Don't mess with me," Gibbs responded in clipped words.

"Identification," Tony straightened. Visibly relaxed now and had placed the receiver back on the hook.

"What?" Gibbs snapped.

"I want to see if you are who you claim to be," Tony said before sitting down on the couch.

Gibbs was wrong footed by the request and therefore complied. Tony's expression was one of confusion. After a moment of intense study, he handed the ID back. "I mean no disrespect with this, Sir but I must say I've never heard of NCIS," Tony told him.

Gibbs pocketed his wallet and shook his head before leaving. The door slammed behind him as he stormed out. Patience was never a strong point and was never shy about showing it either.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**The Club**_

Gibbs showed his ID to the person standing out in front of the taped area. Fortunately he was left to his own devices. He held the small torch in his mouth and donned a set of crime scene gloves as to not contaminate anything. He licked his lips before checking behind the bar.

Through his life, Gibbs has gotten to know the ins and outs of bars. There were lots of hidden spaces. He heard the footsteps approaching. Slowly, Gibbs stood tall. The light from the torch shone into the face of the sandy haired Gordon Cale.

"Hey. Thought I might find you here," Gordon stated.

Gibbs muttered incoherently before kneeling back down. "I'm quite fine by myself. Think I'd be better checking things out myself. Working by myself. If needed I can call in my team," Gibbs said. At the moment that consisted of one person.

Gordon didn't say anything.

"I've seen some incompetence and immature LEOs in my time. You should do something about that partner of yours," Gibbs stated.

Gordon covered his mouth for a split second when Gibbs stood up. "Can we talk?" Gordon asked in a serious tone.

"I'm listening," skepticism was coming through clear.

"Really talk," Gordon reiterated its seriousness as he sat on one of the barstools. He had been rehearsing this very conversation since NCIS had gotten involved. "Just hear me out. Been practicing this… It does concern Tony," Gordon started.

"I understand you want to defend him," Gibbs responded.

"Defend… No. Well sort of. But more of an explanation. I don't know if you're familiar with certain personality problems," Gordon stated. He looked around to make sure nobody else was around. Very few people knew of Tony's disorder and he wanted to keep it that way. "But Tony has Multiple Personality. I know it sounds crazy. Instead of the one personality, he has several personalities that come out from time to time. Willing to put money on that you encountered one of his Alternate Personalities," Gordon responded.

Gibbs forced himself to keep quiet. He would at least hear the man out.

"What was he like when you saw him last?" Gordon questioned. He ran a finger along the bar nervously.

"He sounded shocked that I walked right in. Threatened to call the Police," Gibbs gave a small shrug.

"Ah," Gordon nodded knowingly.

"What you mean by that?" Gibbs questioned as he walked around the bar.

Gordon swiveled on the chair as he followed the Agent walking around. "Each personality is distinct. Have their different nuances, actions and even the way they walk. Sounds like you met Mary Alter," Gordon explained.

"Mary Alter?" Gibbs questioned as the two of them walked into the store room.

"They even have names. And Tony calls them Alters. Mary is actually a 50's housewife. Don't laugh but it took us ages to convince her that she didn't have to wear the old style dresses and gloves. Seems like she's the mother figure. Then there's William… Seems like a Detective around the early 1900s or late 1800s. Comes out when his curiosity reaches a high level or if there's a long blackout," Gordon told him.

Gibbs handed Gordon a pair of latex gloves.

"Then there's Kyle. Apparently a Computer Operator or something like that for a Defense company. He is like pent up anger, rage or whatever. Violent and morally loose. Comes out when Tony reaches breaking point," Gordon explained.

"Someone like that on the force carrying a gun?" Gibbs asked as they walked down to the basement.

"It's complicated," Gordon followed. "Apart from being damn good at what he does. He's loyal, honest. What appears to be a complicated, immature troublemaker there's a person you'd want on your side and to be on his," Gordon stated.

"You're very open," Gibbs stated. They continued to look around.

"I know Federal Agents have to be by the book and I know you've got to fill out these reports and all. And I'm risking a great friendship for this… But a report from you could ruin him. I'd rather risk that than allow Law Enforcement to lose an investigator like Tony. So I'm asking you… Begging you to pull that stick out of your ass and cut the guy some slack," Gordon stated.

It was easy to be straightforward with someone he didn't know. There were two possible outcomes from what he believed. Either he'd be berated right there or dressed down when the Fed went complaining to his superior. In any case it should draw some backlash.

Sometimes protecting his younger partner was a full time job.

"You know I'm a Federal Agent?" Gibbs entered Gordon's personal space.

"Yes," Gordon swallowed but stood his ground.

"An NCIS agent and I'm in Baltimore working on a murder case?" Gibbs asked while keeping his tone flat and serious.

"Yeah," Gordon was cautious.

"What did I do before I joined NCIS?" Gibbs waited for an answer. Gordon just shrugged in response. "What does my boss think of me and what do I think of him?" He was now demanding more of a response.

"Now how the Hell am I supposed to know that?" Gordon asked.

"Then don't dare to presume my actions. It's good that you show loyalty. But if you ever say that to me again, I'll have you busted down to traffic cop," Gibbs threatened. Saying it in a believable way usually had the desired effect. Silence followed as they continued looking for evidence in attempt to discover more damning evidence.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_**DiNozzo Residence**_

"Oh no. I wouldn't miss this for the world," Gordon said to Gibbs.

Gibbs had been wanting to send Gordon back. Their long search had turned up nothing. It was plausible that any sort of Lab was off site but there was the possibility that it was also planted evidence. Something it seemed that some were dismissing.

Gordon knocked on the door. The smell of breakfast cooking seeped through the cracks of the front door.

"Hey, Gordon," Tony said.

His slightly higher pitched voice and wearing a light colored checkered apron were the telltale signs of Mary.

"Please… Come inside," Tony/Mary waved them through. "I wasn't expecting company. If you can be patient, I'll add in some more bacon and scrambled egg. My special recipe," he added as he wiped his hands.

"To- Mary… We don't have time. All due at the station. We were seeing if you know," Gordon explained.

Tony/Mary seemingly ignored the comment as he made his way to the fridge and pulled out some egg and bacon to add in. "You look like you could do with a good breakfast. You're not allergic too anything, Mister Gibbs?" He poked his head into the living space where the two were sitting.

"We don't have time for this," Gibbs stated. What he needed was some sleep. But thought that would come soon enough.

"Didn't anybody teach you any manners, Mister Gibbs? It's rude not to accept a gracious invitation. There's always time for a meal," Tony/Mary didn't accept the no answer.

"Best thing to do is just go along with it," Gordon said quietly. "Enjoy the meal. She's a real good cook," he smiled as they waited.

Gibbs didn't respond to that. There were lots of situations that Gibbs had learned to deal with. From being a Marine Sniper to a Lead Agent, he thought he'd seen it all. Occasionally, something like this, showed him how much was still unseen. He accepted the plate that was handed to him and so did Gordon.

"Thank you," Gordon said as he began. Every time Mary cooked the scrambled eggs there was the saltiness of salmon but that was downplayed by a bit of heat.

Tony/Mary sat across from them.

"So…," Gibbs was beginning to go through what they knew as fact.

The discussion halted because of the sudden coughing coming from Tony. He placed his plate on the small table before resuming his coughing fit.

"You okay, Mary?" Gordon asked with concern. May have been a different personality but it was still his partner's body.

"Christ," came the harsh reply as he continued coughing hard. A bit of bacon came flying out of his mouth and he cleared his throat and drunk from the glass of juice. "What?" He felt disorientated and first thing he realized was a bit of bacon halfway down his throat.

"Oh," Tony saw Gordon and Gibbs looking at him.

"Oh man," Tony rolled his eyes.

"Tony," Gordon nodded.

Tony checked the watch he often wore around his wrist. He had lost over a day and a half at the least. There was a strong smell of vicks vapor rub coming from his sore leg. "I see Mary has been," he wasn't sure what to say, especially to the NCIS agent that was already there.

"Right," Gordon said. Sometimes there wasn't time to beat around the bush. This was one of them so he went straight to the point and explained how they found no further evidence of drugs in the hotel. That lead to the strong belief of the drugs being planted and it was time to get to the department as ordered.

"Can you wait for us outside, Agent Gibbs?" Gordon asked and Gibbs silently complied before leaving.

"Shit," Tony cursed as he began putting the dishes in the sink.

"We've been honest with each other right?" Gordon stated. He saw Tony stiffen defensively. "I saw him after he met Mary and he was confused and irritated. Before you find out from another source, I told him about your Alters," Gordon wasn't one to voluntarily breech the trust.

"What did he say to that?" Tony showed some concern but schooled his features a bit.

Gordon smiled. "Didn't give him too much chance in that department. Told him to remove that stick from his ass," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Tony laughed. "Just give me a moment to get changed and wash this damn vicks off of my leg. Damn Mary thinks that it's miracle cure or something," he added.

"Right," Gordon responded before going waiting outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Baltimore Department**_

The press room was already prepared by the Captain. There was a podium with the drugs found sitting on the table. He was already telling those involved where to stand. On the designated time, a newspaper reporter and a news cameraman and a blonde haired female reporter entered to set up.

Gibbs' cell rung and he listened intently to who was on the other end.

The conference was started getting underway when Gibbs hung up his cell. Tony approached Gibbs. Unknown at the time, he walked off screen to speak with the NCIS Agent.

"Just spoke to my Lead Agent and Lab Scientist," Gibbs stated. "The Night Parrie was killed… Victor Robertson was at a buck's party at a place called Maenardo's," Gibbs told him.

"They sure?" Tony asked. Unaware of the devoted professionalism of the people who worked underneath him. Gibbs' silent look told him. "That means the knife was not his. Arrested the wrong employee or it was planted," Tony bit his lip hard. They were about to be made fools off. Maybe not today or the next day but soon.

"Psst," Tony tried to get the attention of the Captain.

Byrne was busy bathing in the press' glow to respond to Tony's vain attempt. Easing passed a couple of others before tapping Byrne on the shoulder and told him about what the Agents from NCIS had just told Gibbs and what Gibbs had relayed.

"Are you sure?" Byrne asked. His voice louder to speak over the chatter.

"Victor's got an alibi," Tony spoke up. There was some silence, followed by more chatter. It was news that people pounced on and they had to backpeddle through the conference. Any evidence presented had become suspect as the catch of the day looked innocent.

Gibbs watched as Tony silently took some verbal abuse from Thomas in particular. Seemed Valdez went along just because his partner did. The only time, Tony flinched was when they brushed passed him.

The English-born, Robert walked up to him and spoke near his shoulder and into Tony's ear. "Good work. Saved us from making a huge mistake. Thank you," Robert was sincere. He patted Tony on the shoulder before walking by. A couple more brushed passed and mumbled something. Gibbs was somewhat proud of how the young Detective handled himself. Tony didn't lash out or even respond to the treatment. That was an action that probably diffused the situation to a manageable level. Perhaps not all Local LEOs were incompetent.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Team of One**

When Tony was working hard on a case, he hit the ground hard and ran. Usually not stopping until his body gave out or one of his Alters took over and allowing Tony's mind to shut down. But his body still needed downtime.

Downtime was thrown out the window when an eager Gordon phoned him and informed him that he was taking Julie to the hospital to deliver the third child and needed Hannah and Brad to be looked after. Tony didn't give it a second thought and rushed right over to his good friend's house.

"Call me," Tony made an enthusiastic 'call me' hand gesture and watched the two drive up the street before stepping back inside the house.

In the upstairs bedroom, Hannah and Brad played in their bedroom. Tony stood in the doorway watching the kids play. Being an only child there was so much he missed out on. Only in the minds of children could action man and Barbie talk about shoes and handbags.

"Uncle Tony!" Hannah looked up first and saw him standing in the doorway and he slowly walked in.

"What are you playing?" Tony asked. Even with spending time with the Cale family he felt uneasy whenever one of them broke through that personal space barrier and hugged him. He found it better when he was able to brace him self for it.

"Barbie is taking him shopping," Hannah stated.

"Oh poor GI Joe," Tony said with a mock frown. "Served his country fought all around the world and now has to go shopping with Barbie," Tony said while smiling.

"He doesn't mind," Hanna said as she fixed Barbie's hair with a small comb.

"No?"

"He's going to have a party after," Hannah stated.

"Oh. Why don't you get washed up and I'll get some ice cream ready," Tony stated. They would probably have eaten already since neither Gordon nor Julie had told him about food in the fridge or oven. On the safe side he thought he'd give them something before sending them too bed.

"Chocolate sauce?" Brad sounded hopeful.

"No other way too eat ice cream is there?" Tony asked. "Now go on… Quicker you two wash up, the quicker you get ice cream," he said.

He opened up the freezer and placed three bowls on the counter along with the promised chocolate sauce. After noticing a note for him on the fridge he tore it from beneath the magnet and read it. There was a small meal in the oven for him. Even with the impending arrival of a new baby, they took the time to make sure there was something for him too eat.

He gave the two a generous serving.

"You two look fresh," Tony said as he slid the bowls to the kids.

"Thanks," Hannah said.

Brad didn't say anything and hid half his face behind the blue bear he was clutching. There was a slight sniffle that came from behind the behind the bear.

"Hey, little buddy. What's the matter? Look… I know it's only vanilla but at least it has a lot of chocolate on it," Tony pulled the little bear away from Brad's face. "Come on. Tell Uncle Tones about it and then enjoy the bowl," Tony lowered his head when he sat at the table so he was about now eye level.

"Is mommy going to be alright," he said with a child's worry.

"She's going to be fine. Tomorrow or the next day you'll be able to go and see her. And you'll get to meet your new sister," Tony said enthusiastically. Then mentally kicked him self for sounding so excited about it. "Your mom just has to go to the hospital so the doctors can help her," Tony explained.

"But mommy can be home… We can help her," Brad said and Hannah giggled.

"I know you can. But the doctors have to earn the money they're given," Tony explained. "It's okay, Brad. In a few days, she'll be right as rain. But don't forget that mommy will need help since she'll be sore and tired," he continued.

Tony ate the ice cream with the children and they helped him load the dishwasher before following the two energetic children up the stairs. He waited on the other side of the closed door while the Hannah and Brad took turns in getting their pajamas on.

Both of them eagerly sat up in their beds.

"Can we have a story?" Brad looked up pleadingly.

"And do the voices!" Hannah was loud.

They loved when Tony read stories and did a range of voices. One night he had Julie, Gordon and the kids laughing their heads off when he read Jack and the Beanstalk in the voice of Elmo from Sesame Street.

"Okay… Okay," he said as he watched the two bounce around on their beds with excitement. He sat on a chair besides the bed as he looked through some of the titles. "What have we here?" There were the usual thin books. The same titles.

Tony felt tired. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Hannah and Brad turned too each other and then at Tony. "Uncle Tony!" Both of them yelled.

"Right," Tony stiffened up. His voice sound flatter than his usual tone. He looked at the title of the books again. "You read that… Read that," Tony frisbied the books to the bookcase one at a time. "And that… See Spot Run… Saw that. Jack and the Beanstalk? Too hell with that," he said as he stood up.

"Kyle?" Hannah asked. It wasn't the first time that Tony had changed in front of her but Kyle could be mean at times. She was kind of thankful that her brother, Brad seemed to think it was a little game.

"Where were we?" He paced around the room.

"Bedtime story," Brad told him as he looked at the books that were now sitting messily at the bottom of the bookcase.

"A bedtime story, huh?" Tony/Kyle thought for a moment. He searched for a really good and entertaining story in his mind. "I have a good one. A story of heroes and conflict and survival against the odds," he told them.

"Remember we're just kids," Hannah said to him.

"I'll censor it enough. Make it suitable," Tony/Kyle assured the seven year old. "The Mog in Somalia, a real shithole of a place. Houses that were fortunate enough to be still standing were covered in a layer of dirt and dust. Women, men and even children could fire a gun. They were ruled by a real asshole dictator who withheld food in exchange for loyalty," Tony/Kyle began.

"Didn't they play?" Brad asked.

"They either weren't allowed to or didn't know how. Well soldiers went in to take out the bad man," Tony/Kyle went through his toned down version of the battle in Somalia. He enthusiastically went on about how The D-Boys helped the Rangers through Hell. "And the next day at Dawn, the D-Boys and the Rangers ran a mile out of the shithole with the skinnies still trying to kill them, they ran out of the shithole to the safety of the nearby stadium," Tony/Kyle concluded with a loud clap of the hands. He looked at the audience who seemed to be staring blankly at him. "What?" He asked with his hands against his hips.

"It's a bedtime story," Hannah stated.

"Yeah… It's your bedtime, I told the story. It's a bedtime story," he responded flatly.

"It's not meant to go for almost an hour," Hannah wrapped the blanket tightly around her body in a protective manner. "That and naughty language. That's not very nice. And could be in real trouble," Hannah said.

"I toned it down. I can give you the full version if you think that was harsh," Tony/Kyle stated. "You better get too sleep," he told them before closing the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Morning**_

Tony/Kyle had waited for the oven buzzer to go off and he used a tablecloth to drag last night's dinner to the table where he waited for the plate too cool down. There was some thought on how Julie and Gordon was getting on. Once the plate was cool enough he picked it up with one hand and used the fork to eat.

"Good," he said as he walked around.

The front door opened and Gordon allowed Julie to walk in first. "Straight after the shower go and put your feet up," Gordon said.

"Goodmorning," Julie saw Tony walking around with the plate of food.

"What happened?" Tony/Kyle put the plate down after swallowing some food. "Thought you were at the hospital popping out a kid," Tony said to her. He reached into his pocket. After the kids were asleep… Eventually. He went to the all night convenience store and brought a pack of cigarettes.

Julie sighed. The manner of talking, the tone wreaked of Kyle. Part of her was hoping that somehow Mary might come forth. An Alter like that would be more helpful.

"False alarm. The Doctor told her she must rest and that's exactly what Julie's going to do," Gordon said.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders and put a cigarette too his mouth and lit it up. "Now… Your kids might sleep in today… What?" the cigarette bobbed around in his mouth as he talked.

"You're not going to smoke that around me. I'm pregnant so put that out," Julie said.

"Alright," Tony/Kyle said in annoyance. He butted the cigarette out in the plate of food he had just been eating. "Saying that the kids would probably be sleeping in. I read them a little bedtime story," he said quite pleased with him self.

"Right… You read them a bedtime story," Julie said as she looked too him and the plate of food that had been now ruined.

"Well go ready for bed. So you can rest. Husband and Doctor's orders," Gordon interrupted the discussion.

"Sleep tight," Tony/Kyle said as he reached over and plucked the cigarette out of plate and lit it up again.

"Tony… I mean Kyle. Put that out. I'm ordering you to put it out," Gordon decided to take that approach. He swallowed nervously when Tony/Kyle just looked at him. "Just not in this house," Gordon added.

"You know in order to help that wife of yours too rest we can hire a maid," Tony/Kyle suggested seriously.

"Kyle," Gordon interrupted.

"Get them to wear those skimpy black and white maid outfits," Tony/Kyle ignored the atempted interruptions.

"Kyle."

"That way your wife can enjoy rest, your kids would have something too tell their friends about and you… and me we can enjoy the view of a sensual, sexual curvy body. Never know… A bit extra and we might be able to live out some fantasies," Tony/Kyle had his hands on hips and was smiling.

Gordon had just brought his wife home. He had been awake for over a day straight and felt tired. Now, Kyle in his usual way was being antagonistic on top of rude, disrespectful.

"Come here," Gordon gave a come hither motion with his finger. "I want a quite word with you," he said evenly.

Tony/Kyle nodded and approached. Without thinking of the consequences, he waited for Kyle to get within arm's reach and then let loose with a right hook. With Kyle walking into it and just a complete release of the pent up frustration, the force caused his friend's body sprawling over the counter.

Gordon stepped back defensively.

There was a fist sized red mark visible high on the cheek as Tony stood up. "You know I can kick your ass from one room to the other," he licked the inside of his mouth.

"Daddy… You're home," it was Brad's happy sounding voice.

"Get out," Gordon said to Tony.

Tony/Kyle walked past making sure to invade that personal space to the point that Gordon was expecting to be brushed aside but that didn't happen.

"Daddy… Does this mean mommy's come home from the shithole of a hospital?" Brad asked innocently.

"Have fun," Gordon waved without turning around and headed out the door.

"Bradley… Let's have a little talk and then we'll see how mommy is going shall we?" Gordon mustered some patience so that he could talk about how wrong it was too use that language.

Xxxxxxxxx

**DC Hospital**

Stan Burley was going nuts in the hospital room. He was ordered to do a short stay. And was tried out on this medication after speaking with a Doctor that looked like he was still in Med School.

The beeping had been driving him nuts and in one insane move he ripped off the attachments. That sent the machine haywire and the nurses in a frenzy. Again he woke up from a long nap. It had been a busy day of doing nothing but telling the nurses too send visitors away.

He opened his eyes and was startled too see Agent Chris Pacci standing at the foot of the bed with black roses in one hand and his other arm in a sling still.

"Good afternoon," Pacci put the roses in a vase and then filled it with water. "Abigail says hi and told me to give you these. Had to convince the nurse that it was get well flowers and not for your funeral," Pacci continued as he sat on the chair.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Stan ran a hand over his chest nervously. "Look… I'm really sorry about your arm. I've been running it through my mind trying too figure out how it happened," he said.

"Put it down to pure luck. If I was on the right you'd be the one with the sling on your arm or just a tad higher off a wall any which way and I could be dead," Pacci looked at the sling and adjusted it.

"But," Stan went to argue.

"And if getting hit in the arm is the worse that happens with me in the field is a shot to the arm then it's not so bad," Pacci assured him with a smile that broadened. "It's great for getting out of housework and great for sympathy too. I don't think I've had to get a drink of water by myself since I've been back," Pacci chuckled.

"Have a positive outlook for everything. What…," Stan began to say. Just thinking about what Gibbs was going to do to him was frightening. That dreaded feeling was back.

"Take it easy," Pacci tried to tell him.

"Gibbs, Agent Kyte… What are they saying or have said?" Stan asked.

"Think they've been pretty busy. The murder case in Baltimore is keeping them busy. Agent Kyte and Abigail have been trying to come and see you. Think somebody should slip some valium in her Caf-Pow though," Pacci explained. The lab scientist was always bouncing off the walls.

"I'm really sorry, Chris," Stan said again.

"No need to say that. But you're forgiven. I better get back. I get too work earlier, shortened my lunch break and leave later," Pacci went toward the door.

"Why?"

"Ever tried typing over a keyboard with one hand. It's annoying. I was given the opportunity for time off but I opted for desk duty so I can get paperwork done," Pacci said as he rubbed his neck. Sometimes it itched because of the sling.

"Say hello too all," Stan said. At least it didn't sound like they were after his blood. Pacci was a popular guy in the agency. Constant interaction with the other teams always meant that he was up to date with almost everything and everyone. He was never out of touch.

"Sure. Just take it easy," Pacci told him as he did a finger too forehead salute.

* * *

_A/N Sorry about this chapter. It's a couple of scenes I wanted in about now. Also funny note while writing the Tony/Kyle I had to correct myself because I kept putting in Stan/Kyle. LOL._


	8. Chapter 8

Tony could feel the warm sun right on his face. Which was pressed up against the glass so the heat was being magnified. Tony stirred slightly as a shadow moved across his face. A set of knuckles tapped the glass.

Tony woke up to the sound and blinked to get adjusted to the sunlight. He opened the door and slowly stepped out.

"Agent Gibbs?" Tony looked around winced as he felt the heat on his bruised cheek.

"Where'd you get that?" Gibbs asked with just a little hint of concern.

"Must've walked into a lamp post or something," Tony said as he checked his reflection in the mirror before looking around. At least he knew where he was but wasn't sure how or why he was in the police parking lot. That was better than some times when he woke up having no idea where he was.

"I need a shower…" Tony said as he opened the trunk up. Early on he had learned to keep a change of clothes in the trunk of his car. That allowed him to change in the Department's locker rooms without any hassle.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs sounded stern and his body language was stiff, domineering.

"What?" Tony snapped in response. He was just getting over the disorientation.

"Is there something going on?" Gibbs demanded an answer. Since arriving in Baltimore he had been working with a young man that had serious issues with him self and other LEOs of the Baltimore PD. And he was wondering if DiNozzo had gotten into some sort of scrap. On the other hand he was so close to asking for a different Detective Liaison.

"This?" Tony pointed to his cheek. "This is nothing… It is but a scratch," he smiled at the slight movie reference but the older man either wasn't amused or just didn't get it. His non reaction made it impossible to be certain. Gibbs followed Tony into the Department so he could wait in there.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gibbs waited silently as Tony descended the stairs into the lower level. For only a second a couple of the others looked at him. But soon returned to normal once the visitor had been visually identified. Then he just stood there for ages.

The officer known as 'Elvis' leaned back in his chair and used a pencil to run through his hair as he talked on the phone. The subconscious action showed he was totally immersed in the conversation. There was a frozen moment in time as he put the phone down.

Gibbs' gut told him that there must've been another murder. By the looks of it, it was a bad one.

The officer placed a pencil in a stationary holder and adjusted his Black uniform before standing up. In three fluent movements, he stepped from the floor to the chair and onto the table like it had been rehearsed. Judging by the other officers and detective's surprised reactions, that action was something new.

A high pitched whistle pierced the usual clattering noise of the department. Then everything went silent as people waited for an announcement. Gibbs had one ear to the announcement and an eye out for the young detective. It looked like a great idea to get a noisy room's attention.

"Hey! Listen up!" 'Elvis' called out. "Guess who's going to Memphis. Guess who's going to Memphis," he sung in an annoying singing tone accompanied by ridiculous looking dance.

News… Long time coming was greeted by a series of one off whoops of excitement and congratulations. There was a slight shake of the head as Gibbs had to admit that that was a better way to get a room's undivided attention. Minus the stupid dance that is.

Tony walked out wearing a heavy jacket, the ever so slight confused look on his face quickly changed when he realized what the mini celebration was about. He spent a couple of minutes speaking with and congratulating the man like everyone else. Whatever had occurred before in the department was either forgotten or put on the backburner.

"Hey there, Agent Gibbs," Tony greeted as he approached the silver haired agent.

Gibbs huffed a little but Tony didn't notice. Tony picked up his pace to follow Gibbs. He had to almost jog to catch up.

Instead of entering his car, Gibbs tapped on the roof with his hand to get the Detective's attention. Tony straightened and made eye contact. That was another thing that attracted Gibbs' attention. The younger man wasn't afraid to maintain eye contact.

"Well?" Gibbs prodded the younger man. The freshly shaven face accentuated the bruise.

"This?" Tony flexed his jaw.

"No," came the quick response.

"That in there?" Tony pointed to the entrance in the Baltimore PD. "He's been waiting to move too Memphis. Guy's a damn annoying Elvis fanatic. He has finally got a job with the department over there. It's been a long time coming and everybody knows it. Hence the celebration in there," Tony stated. "One good thing… No more Elvis in the workplace," he said with a broad smile.

Gibbs shook his head. His musical taste was extremely minimal. That was the way he preferred it. His house wasn't cluttered with a lot of CDs. "Listen," he stated calmly but in a low tone. "Got to start making headway in this case. About time we start knocking on some doors. Be pro-active," Gibbs suggested. Director Morrow had been riding his ass about making some inroads into the murder.

"Knocking on doors?" Tony's eyes lit up. "Untouchables style. I could be like Kevin Costner and you can be Sean Connery… _'He sends one of your guys to the hospital, you send of his to the morgue'"_ Tony did a great impersonation of Sean Connery's character in The Untouchables.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he bent down to enter the vehicle. But Tony caught a glimpse of the shaking of the head.

"I know…. Robert Stack right?" Tony contemplated that thought for a moment and lowered his voice to an uncomfortable but even pitch. "We'll take care of prohibition the old fashioned way… In black and white. What happened to the color? Well that's an Unsolved mystery," he said with a wide smile.

"Get in the damn car, Detective DiNozzo," Gibbs hissed.

Tony shrugged his shoulders, feeling a little disheartened that his joke wasn't understood. Not that it was anything new. Usually he had to spend some time explaining the obscure references to cult and popular movies. The older man either didn't get it or was ignoring him. It was difficult to guess which one it was.

"Sir," Tony automatically responded with a resigned sigh.

Xxxxxxxx

Four Days Later

Tony tapped his fingers on the armrest of the chair. It started off as a subconscious form of mulling things over. Last few days had turned up nothing. That seemed to piss off Mister DC and Sergeant Byrne. There was some missing time and the unexplained bruise. Tony was thankful it was too much of a bad bruise. At least there was a party too look forward to at the end of the week.

"You're early?" Evelyn gave a surprised but friendly smile in greeting.

Tony nodded and walked into the therapist's office without saying a word. It was the usual action. At first it was off putting to her but learned quickly that Tony treated the office as a sanctuary so to speak. Closed off from the prying eyes and ears of the outside world. Evelyn was still mindful to make sure that the office wouldn't become a crutch and an excuse for the young Baltimore Detective to shut out external relationships and hide.

Tony sat down on the chair and leaned back while Evelyn retrieved a file from the cabinet. This clearly made him look uncomfortable just thinking about his darkest secrets, his hidden self was all contained between two thin cardboard sheets.

"Well?" Tony opened his hands and tightly clasped a handful of chair material before releasing it.

"One of these days… You know you're going to have too initiate a session. So I'm going to do you a favor and make today one of those days," Evelyn rested her arms on the desk, leaning forward.

"Gee, thanks," he gave a short sarcastic laugh.

Evelyn shook her head slightly in response. "You know you have too do it. When you started seeing me regularly, I had agreed to clear you for field duty if you see me regularly and agree to take my help. You do know it was a professional risk on my part?" She said. She often reminded him of that fact.

"That's blackmail," Tony responded.

"Therapy," she quickly corrected.

"Right…" Tony resigned to the fact that there was no way getting around it. "It's been a hell of a time of it lately. Kind of hard to pinpoint exactly where it went wrong. Lately I've been working with this DC NCIS agent. A Navy cop if you're wondering. Guess you could say we've been run ragged on a difficult case," Tony stated.

"Did that have any affect on your transitions?"

"Thought it wasn't. But I woke up with a bruise on my face from a punch somewhere," Tony pointed to the almost faded mark on the cheek. "I spent some time attempting to trace back to what I last remembered," Tony said. With all what was going on, it was proving difficult.

"That's a good start," Evelyn encouraged him to continue.

"Hold the praises back. The last thing I remember before waking up was… Well Gordon took Julie too the hospital and I was asked too look after the kids so I did. We had dinner and then it's fuzzy after that," Tony said with a wave of the hand and cast his eyes downward. He hated having these holes in his life.

"And that is when a 'transition occurred," she stated to keep the conversation flowing.

"Yes," he lightly touched his cheek before beginning again. "This tells me that Kyle came out while I was watching Gordon's kids. And with the fact that I have not heard from them that night at all… It's obvious I did something to really piss them off enough for Gordon to strike me," Tony waited for a response to that thought.

The only response was a curt nod indicating that she wanted him to continue.

"He can have a bit of a temper problem when some buttons are pushed. So I must've pushed those buttons," Tony sunk back further into the chair.

"Alright… We've heard the usual Tony DiNozzo tone. What about turning that around?" Evelyn suggested.

Tony shrugged his shoulders showing that he didn't understand what she was saying.

"You know… Are there any reasons that don't support your reasoning? Come on, think hard," she prodded. Making sure there wasn't any chance of backing away.

Tony sighed as he thought deeply. What would've happened if he had done something majorly wrong? "I guess if I harmed his kids or his wife," he shuddered at the thought. "I'd be looking at a restraining order and a day in court if I was lucky," he answered the question eventually.

"Right… Have you contacted him?" She asked and Tony shook his head in response. "I see. So keeping the train of thought on the positive tracks why hasn't he talked to you?" She made sure to keep his mind on the one track.

"Well having a wife that's expecting a baby anytime soon and two kids accompanied by the fact that I'm out working on the case with the DC agent and to top it off what happened so I guess you're right. And to top it off, the incident I guess. A few days of silence might do us good," Tony said as an afterthought. There hadn't been too much time apart from each other and it was beginning to sound pathetic in his head.

Evelyn knew how close he was to the Cale family. Tony wasn't close to too many people and it was clear that he saw his Disorder as a good reason to avoid being close to a lot of people. She sat in silence as Tony opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like he wanted or needed to say something.

"You know… When I first started in Baltimore and was partnered up. I kept a certain, safe distance from him. Any wrong foot, any transition would result in backlash, outcry and fired, ridiculed or something along those lines," Tony chuckled once.

"What was that?" Evelyn was surprised by the outburst.

"I had disclosed my affliction to Gordon. Looked like he thought… 'Man he's gotta be crazy' or thought it was some sort of reverse-hazing incident or practical joke even. That was until… Anyway…" Tony went to change the subject.

"Until what," Evelyn wrote something down before looking up.

"Until… You know, I never get involved in colleagues' family life. Well personal life, yeah but not family life. But after solving a case I was 'strongly invited' to dinner so I said yeah. Can't remember what it was but I thought I fell asleep. I was told the next day that one of the Alters made an appearance. Watched the kids play games and apparently almost got hypnotized by the rotating plate," Tony explained.

"How did Julie and Gordon react to that?" She asked.

"Julie was shocked apparently. Gordon thought it was funny and knew that he wasn't being hazed or something. They actually didn't say anything negative about it. Then we explained my disorder to the kids as best we could. Hannah understands more but little Brad thinks it's some type of game I play," Tony continued.

"Sounds to me like they get you. Despite your flaws, misgivings and issues they have stood by you and accepted you for who you are," she attempted to confirm the facts, leaving the session on a high note.

Xxxxxxxx

At a bar

Tony had been polite as the farewell party got underway. There were some gifts exchanged and a heartfelt goodbye from his beat partner. During all the talk, he went to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks while watching the party going on in the mirror. Some laughter got his attention.

"Give us a last song. Come on," someone said.

"No… Haven't lubricated my vocal cords," 'Elvis' laughed again, apparently just stringing the others along.

"Hey… Leonard. Can we turn the mic on? Our boy here is going to sing," Sergeant Byrne slapped the man on the shoulder. He received the go ahead so he ducked behind the DJ section and flipped a switch.

"Alright… Alright!" 'Elvis' stood on stage and adjusted the microphone stand. "Let me just think of a song… Okay," he cleared his throat and wound him self up in an over animated way. "Baa Baa…" he began to sing the children's song.

Tony scoffed back a laugh as the normally professional Baltimore Officers were now booing loudly.

"Oh you want an Elvis song? Why didn't you say that?" He asked in a mock surprised tone and cleared his throat once more before singing again. "There must be lights burning brighter, somewhere. Gotta be birds flying higher in a sky more blue. If I can dream of a better land where all my brothers walk hand in hand," he began to sing more of a song that people wanted.

Tony took another mouthful of drink. And listened to the 'If I Can Dream' song. Not watching the action he could almost picture Elvis' 68 comeback special. The song always reminded him of what could have been.

"Hey, Tones," Gordon walked up behind him. He rested his hand on Tony's shoulder as he sat down.

"Hello," he gave a flat response.

Gordon took a glass that he had ordered by hand signals. "Glad you're here," he said to him. They didn't look directly at each other but did that through the mirror. "Been so busy we haven't had a chance to talk," he continued after there was silence.

"I know there are some things you have to say," Tony tried to make it easier.

"I shouldn't have struck you. I should explain I was tired and stressed and that's about it," Gordon said.

"Did I deserve it?" Tony asked.

"No… You didn't."

"What happened?" Tony asked as he put the glass down.

"We got home. Kyle was out and there. Well I talked to him after I sent Julie to rest. Insisted on getting a sexy maid and that would make everyone happy. He was damn well insistent about it. And just touched the wrong nerve. After that, Brad came out and asked if mom was home from the shit-hole of the hospital. Had to explain why he wasn't allowed to say that," Gordon gave the quick rundown of events.

There was a silent pause before both of them laughed.

"He wondered why he wasn't allowed to say that word when you used it. Think it might be better if you have a word with him," Gordon continued.

For the first time in the conversation, Tony turned sideways. "I'm surprised I'm allowed back in the house," he was shocked to hear that.

"Oh… I think Jules plans on using you as a babysitter," Gordon stated with a smile. "But she said she'll be damned if she's going to pay you more than one salary for that," he laughed with Tony about that.

"I'll be damned," Tony added.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: I thought about Deep sixing this idea after the Baltimore episode. But thought nah. I have rushed the storyline along a bit to get into the next part of this story. I had 'Elvis' singer sing If I can Dream because I thought that fit in so well. There was some sowing seeds so to speak for future chapters so. Thanks for the patience.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**NCIS NAVY YARD, DC.**_

Gibbs entered the bullpen. It was a quiet afternoon and he hated leaving the case to the more inexperienced detective but he did have a team to run. Well what was left of it anyway. He made a mental note to find out what was going on straight from the horse's mouth.

The Bullpen was located closest to the stairs leading to M-TAC and the Director's office and that meant it was furthest from the elevator doors. So it had its advantages and disadvantages. Gibbs immediately noted the couple of reports, files on the desk in front of Agent Kyte, she sat with her head slumped forward and had the pen clasped in her left hand.

At first, Gibbs assumed that she was in deep thought. That was until the pen dropped to the floor.

Mirandah had been checking over Pacci's incident report and waiting on Stan's e-mail. There was also putting together the main case report that had been wrapped up. She had spent the time flicking through the reports to put it all together. She rubbed her neck after closing her eyes and was shocked to see the Lead Agent standing on the other side of the desk and looking down at her.

"Hey," her voice sounded even as if nothing was amiss.

"Reports?" Gibbs pointed to the papers on her desk. As Mirandah picked up the pen that she had dropped, Gibbs read through the file that was on top. The writing was in her usual graceful style and the report still was in its drafting stage judging the red marks and spelling errors. "Finish it in the morning. Get sleep," he placed the folder back on the stack.

"I'm right," Mirandah stated. Her mouth stretched wide open to produce a long yawn in protest to her statement.

"You sound it. Go home. Get out of here," Gibbs ordered.

Mirandah stood up and donned her jacket in a sedate pace. "Oh and Abby's probably going to be up any minute. My guess is that she wants to hear all about Baltimore. I'm expecting a fully completed autopsy report and also Director Morrow wants a report. Told him I'd tell you as soon as you came in. I'll see you first thing," Mirandah took a deep breath in.

"Go," Gibbs gave a quick wave to the hand before settling down at his desk with one of the reports in hand. The others could wait for him or come to see him themselves since he wasn't in the habit of chasing people all around the navy yard. Not even for the Director.

It didn't take long for Abby to come bouncing into the bullpen. Probably the only NCIS employee that could ever get away with wearing knee high boots, short skirt and a dog collar. He laid the folder down and waited for the forensic scientist to speak.

"Hey, Bossman," she greeted in her usually cheerful self. She pulled the chair from Mirandah's desk since it was closest to the Lead Agent's. "So spill. What's Baltimore like? You know I've never been there. Weird really. Anyway… Is it as lively as people make it out too be? Because I knew this guy who tried to do this pub-crawl right there? Ended up passed out at Central Station. Probably was thankful that only his face was red," Abby spoke with Caf-Pow induced speed.

Gibbs coughed once to hide a laugh. He kind of knew what Abby was implying but still had a stoic reputation to uphold.

"We've been too busy with case, Abs. So I haven't really checked out the nightlife hotspots as you call them. All right, next time we go I'll drag you along," Gibbs responded.

Abby looked satisfied at that and dropped a file on his desk. "Did get the full tests and compared it with the autopsies done on a couple of O.D Vics over the past months in the same area," she began explaining.

Gibbs lifted the cover page and immediately entered another language. There was no reason to learn the scientific blah blah. The ins and outs of the doohickey, he left for those in the know and they could translate them for him.

Abby took the file from his hand. "Okay. Class of Abby in session. This here," she pointed to computer printout of a diagram of circles and lines. "They all had one thing in common. It was cut with a percentage of plain flour. A cheap way to cut down costs… Actually on each case there was a 67.5 percent of Cocaine. 22.5 percent plain flour and 10 a mix of salt, sugar and pepper. Kind of giving it a kick. It makes the term cooking ring more true doesn't it?" When she was explaining things her voice became faster when she was explaining.

"Except for the latest victim," Gibbs surmised.

"You'll be correct, bossman," Abby said. "67.5 percent Cocaine. 20.5 of flour and the rest, as you see here, TI 2 SO 4. Thallium Sulfate. It's an active ingredient in rat poison," she read through the conclusion.

"Blood thinner," Gibbs said with a sigh.

"Right again… Two for two. If he was experiencing any symptoms of Thallium Sulfate poisoning it would've been masked by the effects of the cocaine," Abby shifted on her heels and turned another page before continuing. "Symptoms can include hair loss, disorientation, burning sensations on the soles of the feet and tingling sensation. And fluid in the lungs. More noticeable… Bleeding from the gums and nose," she continued.

Gibbs sighed again. Something so easy to get hold of will be hell to narrow the field.

"It was commonly used as Rat Poison up until 1972. But due too it's toxicity, that use was banned. Not so easy to come by nowadays," she said to him. Sometimes it wasn't difficult to get hold of a wealth of information.

Gibbs nodded and thought about it. The next thing in the plan of action was to try and retrace the victim's movements. Surely there had to be something within the movements that provided the picture.

"So?" Abby put the file down.

At first, Gibbs assumed that she wanted him too comment on the complexity and thoroughness of the report. But she knew better than anyone that compliments like that wasn't part of his repertoire.

"So?" Gibbs echoed.

"So? What's the guy you been working with like?" Abby asked. She'd been waiting to ask that particular question.

He paused for a moment. Reluctant to expose too much. Certain revelations could be detrimental to one's career. "You know… I think you'll find him really… really something," Gibbs stifled a small chuckle.

Abby raised an eyebrow but her questions were cut short when Director Morrow entered the bullpen wearing a rather annoyed look. He glanced sideways at Abby who quickly dismissed herself.

There was a long pause before any of the older men spoke.

"I am waiting for my update," Director Morrow demanded the update. He gave Gibbs more leeway than other Agents under his command. He found out earlier on that he operated better with loose reigns but he had to keep reminding the Lead Agent that he was still the Superior.

"Not much to tell. Information has come too light that may help resolve the case soon," Gibbs responded. Or not was implied in the statement.

"Have you been playing nice with the Baltimore LEOs?" There was a slight but noticeable smile on the Director's face. "I don't know whether to be worried or pleased that I haven't received complaints from Baltimore," he said lightheartedly. "There's also some personnel files in my office I need you too look at when you have spare time," he continued after surveying the amount of paperwork on the two desks.

Gibbs just responded with a suspicious look.

"It's plausible that Agent Burley won't be returning as a Senior Field Agent," Tom stated.

"He's a good agent."

"That's why I'm suggesting he take a transfer. Also don't forget to keep me regularly updated, Agent Gibbs," Tom made sure the Lead Agent knew what was expected.

"Yes, Sir," Gibbs said in return.

Xxxxxxxxx

Baltimore PD

Tony began writing in his notebook as soon as he got off the phone with Gibbs. They had a positive lead on the case finally. But he wondered what kind of reaction snorting rat poison could cause. Since some people were out for the night, Tony couldn't sign out anything from the evidence locker. In the morning, he would send the samples to DC and crack the case wide open.

If they had the sample in evidence then they could easily trace to where the man's murder started from.

"Detective DiNozzo."

Tony looked up and craned his neck to see Captain Byrne standing behind him, with hands on hips.

"Sir?" Tony asked, a little confused by the hovering presence.

"What you got on the case?" Byrne asked.

Tony stood up. There were a few fellow Law Enforcement Officers nearby. It seemed they felt like they were being an audience too something.

"Right… Turned out the guy had Thallium Sulfate mixed with his batch of cocaine. Really nasty stuff. The stabbing, even though was the cause of death, without it the guy still would've died. Kris Parrie was D.O.A. His body just hadn't caught up with that fact yet. Kind of like Dennis Quaid's character Cornell in 1988's DOA. He stumbles…" Tony was interrupted by an impatient motion of the finger, though the Byrne's hands never left the hips. "Right. So I'm going to take samples to DC so they can run tests and find out exactly where the stuff came from," Tony already didn't like what the response going to be. That was judging by the angry elongated sigh he was being given.

"Am I going to have to give you the 'Appearance' lecture?" He asked.

Tony shook his head solemnly.

"I think I damn well do. If you feel that the only way _you _can solve this case is by running to a Federal Agency… I can maybe understand. I can accept that. But just as long as the Department gets the credit. Remember that… _WE _get the credit!" Byrne raised his voice.

"Yes," Tony lowered his eyes eventually but still was a little reluctant.

"All listen up. Since some of you may have forgotten I'm going to give this rookie lecture to all of you once again," Byrne stepped backwards so he could look at everybody in the Department. There were some collective sighs from the older Officers who heard the speech several times before.

"Don't start. Baltimore is our yard. It is our responsibility. Over the years we've done damn good at keeping the people and businesses in our city. Anywhere around the world, crime has never been abolished. Not fully. But the average law-abiding Joe Citizen can feel safe walking the streets during the day at night with the minimal amount of fear. Not all of it is by the book and G-men may wonder in here and turn their noses up and maybe even put all of us and I mean all out of work. So, not only must we keep things running smoothly but also appear to have things running smoothly. Appearances are everything," Byrne reached out and opened up Tony's jacket with one hand to expose a silky smooth tie. "Some understand that more than others. Do I make myself clear?" He turned his back.

Tony didn't respond to the last comment. It was easier to just let the insult sink in.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**NCIS: The Next Day**_

Gibbs couldn't make decisions on a person's character based on official unsealed records. They didn't tell anything that they didn't want to keep secret. Still… He glanced through the personnel files and slid them out of arm's reach.

"Did you even look at them?" Tom asked as he looked at the files.

"Ya… I did," Gibbs sipped his coffee and heard the elevator ding. He gave a quick look at who was approaching. It was the unmistakable figure of Detective Anthony DiNozzo who stopped in his tracks, did a couple of full circles to take in the surroundings before continuing on.

"This is… Really big. Wow! You do know what they say about guys with big offices. Excuse me," he stepped in front of Gibbs line of view and almost nudging out the NCIS Director. He showed off the visitor badge and looked around again. "The samples have been sent down to your lab tech. And pitting it with the samples. If the tech isn't slow paced the results hopefully will be quick," he said.

When the two NCIS employees exchanged glances, Tony began to worry. Did he say something wrong? Did he strike a sensitive nerve? Neither of them said anything until he looked as if he was going to shout.

"What you think?" The Director asked.

"It's bright… Whoa, it's really bright," Tony commented on the walls. Orange was a far cry from the darker, almost a dungeon like atmosphere. It was almost like entering a whole new world.

It was a ridiculous observation. He checked his watch again to see ho much time had passed. Being in a strange place meant he had no idea of what to do to fill in the more boring moments in time.

"Abby is quick and thorough," Gibbs said as if reading the younger man's mind. "It won't be a long wait," he assured him.

"I didn't say anything," Tony shook his head slightly.

Xxxxxxxx

_**Baltimore PD**_

"Are you feeling alright?" The young officer, Gavin asked.

Robert leaned up against the wall after leaving the bathroom stalls. He straightened his jacket and breathed deeply. "Guess I shouldn't have had that pie for lunch. It tasted a little… Eww," Robert eventually responded as he got a drink from the cooler.

"Maybe you should go home," Gavin suggested.

Robert checked the time on his watch before inching his way to his desk, fearful that sudden jerky movements may result in him bringing up whatever he had left in his stomach.

As another wave of nausea hit him, he checked his watch again. It was time for him too get going alright. Robert almost stumbled backwards when he stood up too fast. "Oh man," he muttered.

"Can I see you?" Robert asked Byrne.

"Step inside. You don't look so hot, Bobby," the Captain stated.

"I think a pie I had for lunch was a little off. Haven't been feeling too good ever since lunch time," he stated as he began to look more uncomfortable. "I'm going to have to go home and ride this out," Robert said.

"I can get someone to drive you to the Doctor's," Byrne offered as he opened the door, ready to shout the first name he thought of.

"Nah but thanks. I can get there myself. I really have to get going," Robert sighed. He felt the pain in the stomach return once again. It took all his will not to wince or even double up.

"Make sure you do something if it worsens or take yourself to the hospital or call," the Captain made sure that the order was understood.

"I'll be okay. I just need to make sure I keep hydrated and ride it out," Robert sounded convincing. After that, he left without saying anything or looking at anybody else. A couple of people moved out of his way as he almost bumped into them. They did show a hint of concern before continuing on their way.

Xxxxxxxxx

_**NCIS**_

Tony was sitting on the corner of a desk. Apparently already getting on the wrong side of the female agent, Mirandah by choosing to sit on her desk. He was surprised at the verbal warning he got from the woman. At least sitting on one of the vacant desks only got a look.

The silence was broken by a young woman energetically entering the bullpen with papers in hand. At first, Tony thought that she must've been a visitor since no Federal Employee would be able to go to work dressed in a dog collar and knee high boots. Her outfit was a mismatch of Goth and schoolgirl. He had seen some weird outfits before but mainly on streetwalkers.

"Hey, Bossman. Hello. Right," she began to say.

Gibbs pointed to Tony. She shot him a dagger like glare before finding a spot where she could see all three people in her line of vision.

"Okay. I've ran the tests carefully on each of the six samples you gave me," Abby began.

Tony stood straight up and walked around so he was standing in the middle. "Six? Six? I gave you seven," Tony said without taking his eyes off Abby.

"Excuse me?" Abby was bewildered to have an outsider questioning her ability… Too have anybody questioning her work. "Six," she retorted angrily.

"Seven," Tony argued back.

"You gave me six."

Gibbs rubbed his face as neither of them were going to back down. "Enough!" Gibbs cut the argument short. "None of the samples matched with the one taken from Parrie," it was all beginning to fall into place.

"Yep," Abby said.

"I gave her seven samples. Kind of sloppy."

"Hey," Abby attempted to interrupt.

"I've been putting my neck out for this. Instead, this is how things are run?" Tony ignored the interruption.

Abby shot him another glance. "I was given six… S. I. X. Six," she responded to the accusation angrily.

"Enough!" Gibbs stopped the arguing a second time. It was like dealing with kids.

He waited until he was sure their attention was on him. "Are you certain?" Gibbs looked in the Detective's direction. "Are you sure you HAD all samples?" He asked.

Tony thought back. He had signed out the evidence and he checked the bag. But he couldn't remember if he had counted the packets. There had been a rush and he couldn't recall going through every step.

"Thanks," it was a sarcastic response before leaving. He didn't wait to hear the others say how much he screwed up. That was something he had heard enough from his father and didn't want to hear it from strangers as well. He'd go back to Baltimore and sort all this shit out.

Xxxxxxxxx

_**Maryland**_

Theresa opened the door and carried a couple of bags of shopping into the dining room and looked through some of the mail. There was plenty of money left after heavy shopping and taking care of the bills. She carried her freshly pressed uniform into her bedroom wardrobe.

"What a day," she commented as she was ready to put her feet up for awhile. As she bent over to look in the fridge for a quick snack, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"It can't beat mine," the slight English accent carried from the living room. "Thought about offering too help with the bags… But," Robert said.

Theresa was surprised that he was in her house but it didn't worry her too much. She walked around the kitchen and looked at her newly appointed partner. He sat on the couch, half leaning on the arm rest and rubbing his red eyes.

"Oh god are you alright?" She asked with concern. The guy looked like he was ready to pass out. That and the bloody tissue beside him couldn't be a good sign.

"You know… You read up on the symptoms of Thallium Sulfate poisoning but can't really prepare for how bad it is," he smiled a little. "All it takes is just a bit on a jacket collar and you slowly inhale it over time without even noticing it. Almost undetectable until the symptoms start," he shrugged.

"Who did it?" Theresa asked as she pulled out her cell.

"You did. I bet the when they come here they're going to find all the evidence that paints you as a killer," he said as he put his hand on the revolver, ready to use it if needed.

"What?" She asked in a shock tone.


	10. Chapter 10

Even when in a hurry, Tony couldn't make the DC to Baltimore under an hour and a half. He had the folder that NCIS had given him. It wasn't a surprise that somebody at the department had was out too screw him over. He had suspects already or should he say suspect.

He drove into the Department's back parking lot and stepped out. The folder was stuck under his arm and he didn't glance at anybody he passed. For this, Tony decided to go straight to the top. Somebody made him look like a fool… Somebody had to pay.

"Captain," Tony said as soon as he sighted Captain Byrne. "I have been in Washington today. I have been talking to people at NCIS. I have been made to look stupid. I signed for seven drug samples to take to DC to have them fully tested," Tony waited for the Captain to say something.

The Captain rested his hands on hips, impatiently waiting for Tony to elaborate further. It sometimes was a painstaking effort to keep the younger man on track.

"Obviously someone wants me discredited. They want me to look like a fool," Tony's voice raised a little higher.

"You have suspects I suppose," Byrne said. Surely his list wouldn't be long.

"Yes," Tony answered quickly.

"Before you start randomly pointing the finger at someone… I will suggest you take a look closer at home. No! Listen to me," Bryne pointed in the younger man's direction when it looked as if there was going to be arguing. "Your Partner's been MIA a bit lately," he continued going straight to the point.

"He's tending to his wife. It's almost time for the arrival of another child," Tony was quick to defend his partner.

"Two children, one on the way. Expensive business… Stressed out. Should get IA to have a look?" The Captain asked.

Tony's mind went back to about three weeks ago. Gordon had said he left his wallet at home and asked to borrow some money for lunch. Perhaps there was a cash flow problem… Things began to make sense really. Gordon often took phone calls while Tony moved ahead.

"How about you?" The Captain pointed a finger to Tony's chest.

"Me?" That accusation took Tony completely by surprise.

"One of your alter egos. We know that you're not all purely good. There are times when YOUR behavior has been loose. One of them could've done it," he made another accusation that almost made sense.

"You maybe right," Tony lowered his eyes.

"Thought so. If you go around throwing accusations everywhere something will get out. If you really want me to… I can call an Internal Investigation and uncover anything that may or may not pertain to your… Little problem. There is NO going back though," Byrne used a warning tone and went straight for the phone.

"Wait," Tony placed the receiver back on the hook.

"In future, boy. Think before you decide to attempt to ruin careers. You might get more friends and respect that way," Byrne continued the dressing down.

"I'm sure…"

Tony's words were interrupted by the sound of squealing tires. Since they were deeper in the station, the sound was somewhat muffled and yet distinct. A sound of metal scraping soon grabbed everyone's attention. All eyes locked on the department's entrance.

"Hey!" Somebody called out after things went quiet.

There was the sound of someone walking into a wall. Robert had just managed to push the weight of his body off the wall. One of his colleagues stood in front of him. The blurry figure talked to him as if there was some distance separating the two.

"Oh you're a dead man when the Captain sees you at work drunk again," the man standing in front of him said with a chuckle.

The friendship between the Englishman and the Captain was well known. But on one occasion it was stretched to the limit when for some reason Robert decided it was a good idea to turn up to a stakeout intoxicated.

"Is he in?" Robert asked. He closed his eyes for a moment. Big mistake as soon as he opened them, the world spun.

"Over there," the man pointed to the desk where the Captain and Tony had finished talking.

"Go to my car outside. Make sure nobody goes near it or in it," Robert swallowed again and with wobbly legs and in an almost zigzag pattern, managed to make it to the desk. That's where he used his hands on the desk to support himself.

"Whoa, Bobby. You should really be at the hospital," Byrne said.

Robert caught his breath before responding to the question. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact for a couple of reasons. "I know," he said. His knees buckled.

"Makes you think of D.O.A don't it? Starring Dennis Quaid, Daniel Stern and Meg Ryan. A man known to the police stumbles into a department to report his own murder. Weirdly similar isn't it?"

"Call the Paramedics for Christ's sake and you shut up!" Byrne ordered.

"I have something to report… I shot Theresa. She's dead," he raised his head and looked as if he finally accepted what he had done. "She… She… Tess poisoned me. Thallium Sulphate on my clothes. I…," Robert went down to his knees after feeling like he was going to pass out.

"Lay down," he heard someone say.

"She pulled a gun… I shot her at her place. Shit. I'm sorry, I know she was popular… Everybody liked her… I liked her," he gasped, coughed and began to dry heave. A bucket was thrust in front of his face but nothing came out.

His head was placed on somebody's jacket. Robert was aware of that but felt himself fading.

"You go to Theresa's place. Do your jobs," Byrne stood up.

"We'll go," Thomas responded as he got his partner's attention. Since there were drugs involved it fell into their jurisdiction.

"She killed Kris as well," Robert said weakly.

"I'll go as well," Tony nodded and made his way to his vehicle. He was nervous about working with the two rivals especially on his own. At this point of time it wasn't appropriate to argue since this hit so close to home.

"Damn press going to have a field day," Byrne cursed under his breath. When things went to hell… They sure went there quickly. At least paramedics were on their way and a tidy-up operation was underway. It didn't matter how bad things got as long as one had a strategy on how to handle the situation.

Xxxxxxx

Theresa Residence

Tony parked the car on the verge and removed his kit from the trunk. It was going to take longer to process the scene with just him. There was no way he could count on Valdez and Thomas for any assistance. The two were talking as they donned their gloves as well.

"Welcome," the so called welcome had an unwelcoming tone.

Tony put the box on the patio and wrapped the camera around his neck before carrying the box inside. Since no help was offered, he awkwardly held the door open with one foot and squeezed inside before the door closed again. In the living room was where all the action had occurred. First thing first and that was to take the photos of the scene.

There was no sign of a violent struggle. The body of Theresa Banks lay on the floor dead. A chair was knocked over and a pool of blood was already staining the carpet. There was not a second gun but a cell phone in her hand. A black one. Her uniform was still in the dry cleaner's plastic hanging over a chair.

In his mind's eye he tried to picture how the scene unfolded. The lock on the door had not been tampered with at a glance.

"So…"

_Theresa walked inside with keys in one hand and the uniform in the plastic over her shoulder. After walking to the table there was a knock on the door. She freed her hands by dropping the keys on the table and placing the uniform over the chair. She answered the door._

_Robert was invited in. Sick… The effects of the poisoning well into effect._

"_Surprised to see me? Surprised to see me up and about you mean? Thought I'd…"_

"That's not right," Tony shook to clear his head.

_Robert was invited in. Sick… He was offered the couch and sat there for a while. Sat with his gun on the hand and confronted her, accusing her of somehow poisoning him. Assuming she had the antidote. Perhaps Theresa wasted time… Pulled out a cell phone from her pocket._

"_Call the hospital," Robert would have pleaded. Begged for help. "Call the hospital!"_

Tony photographed the bloody tissue on the couch. Probably caused by stemming the flow of blood from the nose or mouth.

_He would've come to the conclusion that Theresa wasn't going to call for help. And probably would never make it out alive. At least he was armed. Before he succumbed, Robert fired his revolver… Killing her. Affected by guilt and grief and a sense of duty stumbled to his car._

"We better transport this shit back to the department and get it tested," Valdez said.

Tony followed the two into the second bathroom. In the bottom shelf of the cupboard beneath the sink were several plastic pouches of white powder placed in three rows.

"Should bag it," Thomas stated.

Tony took another couple of photographs.

"We need to borrow some of your evidence kit," Jack spoke up. It was evident that the two didn't bring something with them.

"No," Tony responded very quickly.

"Fine," Thomas snarled before heading out to the car with his partner in tow. "You really have a problem with working as a team. You're a real team of one… You know that?" His voice could be heard.

Tony didn't respond to the comments but very carefully packed one of each row into his container.

"But how did you come to suspect her?" Tony wondered out loud.

_Theresa opened the door to Robert. Very sick and dehydrated he asked her for water. They were friendly so he used the bathroom and looked for something to settle his stomach maybe. After all, most places have something in their bathroom. Through his rummaging he found the packets of powder… Two and two made four._

_Feeling progressively worse and now his mind was in confusion. His newly appointed partner was out to kill him. He ended up on the couch, dropped a bloodied tissue near him._

_They must've argued. Feeling even more threatened, Robert shot her to save his life. Then did what he was trained to do… Report the incident first._

"Why did you have a phone? What about the gun?" Tony asked out loud. There was no revolver in sight or anywhere near arm's length. That was something that didn't fit in. The more he thought about it, the more questions came up. The Captain did say to treat it just like any other investigation.

Xxxxxxx

_**Baltimore Hospital**_

Tony sighed as he walked to where Robert's hospital room was. Standing there talking to a nurse was the unmistakable Jack and Thomas in their Black uniforms.

"I know you are his colleagues. But I can't allow too many visitors in there at the moment," the nurse said. "We've administered a Prussian Blue antidote and he is stabilizing but still not recovered," the nurse explained.

"Do I know you?" Tony asked a young man wearing a cap as he left the hospital room. Everybody looked to his direction.

"Don't know. I'm a delivery driver, Sir. So it's probable… Oh wait… I remember seeing you and another man at a bar I was delivering to," the man said.

"I think I remember now," Tony said. He did remember seeing him before.

"I was asked by his sister to look in on him. She is at work," the young man told him. "You want to question him? I'll let you in," he continued.

The nurse was about to protest and Tony gave the two colleagues a victorious grin as he went passed them and into the room.

"I'm sorry, Robert. But I just need to verify some things with you," Tony spoke calmly. The man on the bed nodded. "Simple questions… You weren't well before and instead of going to the hospital, why'd you end up at Theresa's place?" Tony asked him. It was no use beating around the bush.

"I was on my way to hospital… But… but I didn't think I could make it so her place was closer. I had a theory it was someone at the station," Robert said. He sounded a little druggy and tired.

"You found out it was her and you shot her?" Tony asked.

"She had her gun out," Robert defended himself.

"We found no revolver near her. She had a cell phone. Maybe you thought you saw a gun," Tony suggested.

"There was a gun! She was about to shoot me. I defended myself. I did," Robert became agitated as the machines went haywire. "You don't get it! She poisoned me… She was trying to kill me one way or another," he continued, his chest heaved with each sentence.

"Settle down," Tony stated.

"Settle down? You think I gunned down an innocent unarmed girl. God! NO!"

"Leave," the nurse ordered the two. Tony and the younger man quickly obeyed. They joined Valdez and Thomas outside.

A doctor briskly walked into the room.

"Five seconds with the witness and you almost kill him," Thomas said and Valdez shook his head.

The nurse soon came out and was surprised to see the others still there. "Think it's best you lot leave. He won't be seeing anybody today. We will call your Captain when he is stable enough for visitors," she gave Tony a disapproving look as she went down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: With the Robert/Theresa incident. I was in two minds whether to show the full incident or not so I decided to stick to this version. hopefully it'll become clear in time. Kind of sorry for the multiple D.O.A movie references**


End file.
